Changing Times
by ljam86
Summary: Emma is getting ready to graduate and the Spencer-Rivera Klan is remembering the past and how it brought them to this point.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changing Times

Author: Ljam86

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Raiting: Ultimately NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Guiding Light. They belong to P&G, Telenex, and CBS.

A/N: I fiddled a little with some of the story line, but not by much.

I saw a prompt by Skeeter451 about Emma's graduation and decided to run with it. This is my first try at fanfic I'm sorry if it isn't A+ work. Thanks to ForensicScientist for doing the beta work.

Summery: Emma is getting ready to Graduate and the Spencer-Rivera Clan is remembering the past and how it brought them to this point.

Changing Times

Part One

Olivia sat on the couch watching Emma model her blue cap and gown in the living room. "So how about you practice that speech on us Bean?"

"Mom, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow afternoon like everyone else," Emma tried to appear annoyed as she stifled the smile threatening to appear on her face. "I promise no major surprises. Geez, a girl delivers one presentation that outs her parents and over eight years later she still can't be trusted." This time the laughter couldn't quite be kept under wraps.

Natalia and Olivia joined in the laughter while Natalia rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. "Em, I completely trust you. I just think it would be nice if the Valedictorian tried her speech out on her folks first." Olivia said, trying to convince Emma to give in. However, this was her offspring she was talking about. While Emma had the sweet and mothering nature of Natalia and a lot of her drive from Phillip, she had come to acquire her mom's stubborn streak, a streak that only came to a halt when it came to family.

"Salutatorian mom," Emma corrected shaking her head from side to side

"Well you're Valedictorian to me."

"Either way, you still have to wait to hear my speech." Emma retorted.

Olivia groaned and delivered her most pitiful false pout as she crossed her arms. "It's pretty good though," Francesca said as she descended the stairs. Emma shot her a knowing glance before the younger girl skipped over and climbed onto Olivia's lap.

Before Olivia could say a word Natalia sarcastically jumped into the conversation. "You mean to tell me that you read your speech to your sister but not to us? I'm incredibly hurt." She looked over at Olivia. "Did that about cover it?"

"I would have been much more snarky than that," Olivia said with a huge grin.

"Well there is only one Olivia Spencer Rivera." Natalia replied looking into those pools of green that still always seemed to make her heart skip a beat.

"That's for sure," both Emma and Olivia managed to agree in unison.

"Fine, deny your mom this one request before you venture out into the world at large," Olivia exaggerated as she wrapped Francesca up in her arms, breathing in the strawberry shampoo in the girl's dark curly hair.

"Mom, dramatic much?"

"Mommy, stop being dramatic," Francesca said in an exasperated tone, trying to sound like Emma.

"You've turned my youngest against me." Olivia grabbed her chest and pretended to faint.

"Mommy you're so silly!" Francesca squealed.

Emma took off her cap and slid her lanky body out of her gown then proceeded to place them back in their proper carrier. "Come on Chessy. Let's go put this back in the closet, then we can go feed the ducks before everyone gets here." Despite a few minor "annoying little sister moments" here and there, Emma loved spending time with Francesca. She was determined to be the best big sister she could be from day one. When she was thirteen, she started taking a three-year-old Francesca to the pond for private sister time with the ducks. As she got older and started driving, Emma would take Francesca out for a movie or ice cream every week or two.

"I'll go get the bread!" The precocious eight-year -old stated as she jumped off of Olivia's lap.

"Hey. Do I get a kiss or maybe a hug?" Natalia huffed with a not so fake pout.

"I love you Mama," Francesca sheepishly grinned showcasing nearly identical dimples to her mama's. She fluttered her little eye lashes and then gave her mama a big hug.

"I love you too Chessy." Natalia kissed her forehead before Francesca bolted for the kitchen.

Natalia was just about to admonish the girl for running in the house when Emma preempted the impending scolding with "I love you Ma," in a tone as meek as her younger sister's. She parroted the eyelash flutter while twirling her long dark blond hair.

"How is it that you're nearly eighteen and that little routine of yours still manages to work me every time?"

"Because it was created to be irresistible," Emma replied looking rather elated with herself. "Now Chessy and Sarah have the power and soon my nephews will be schooled in it too. Gotta love that Spencer charm Mama." Emma giggled as she returned the outfit to the living room closet, on the way to meet Francesca in the kitchen before going out to the pond.

Olivia and Natalia laughed as she left the room. When the laughter subsided Olivia looked over at Natalia who all of a sudden looked as if someone had just kicked her puppy.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Olivia put her arms around her partner.

"Why does she have to go all the way to New York?" Natalia looked down into her lap.

"I don't want her to go either but she really wants to," Olivia said sympathetically. "And she won't be all alone. Her Uncle Sam lives there part time. Ava and little Evan live pretty close to the campus. Oh, and that idiot she calls a husband too," she snorted at her own comment opting not add Jeffry's name to the list.

Natalia snapped her head back up to look at her partner. "Hey, you said you'd be nice."

"Yes, I said I'd be nice while they were here; however, they're at the Beacon right now, not here. Can you say loophole, Honey?"

"Okay, but when they get here you had better be nice to him, or I won't be so nice to you later."

"Wow, you really know how to hit a girl where it hurts." Olivia shot the dark haired Latina a seductive gaze along with a lift of one of her signature eyebrows.

Natalia knew she couldn't afford to let the conversation escalate. They didn't have the time or the privacy to get into anything that might follow. "Well I guess I should just be grateful that you get along so well with Ashlee," she said effectively changing the course of the conversation she'd started.

"She's the only woman I can think of that deserves him. And besides, she calls Rafe on his crap the same way you call me on mine. That'll come in handy when that little Spencer-Rivera-Marler-Wolf child is born," Olivia took an overstated breath. "I just hope we don't give him a complex."

"Why would you worry about that?" Natalia asked incredulously.

"Well all four of his grandparents are crazy brawds," Olivia joked.

"Brawds! Really?" Natalia pursed her lips and shot a pointed look at the other woman.

"Uh-oh," Olivia smirked, "Should I gear up that Spencer charm?"

Natalia smiled and brushed the hair out of Olivia's eyes tucking it behind her ear. "Just don't teach our grandkids to call women Brawds."

"I suppose I can do that. There are so many other bad habits I can teach them," Olivia snorted. "You know, Doris and Blake think they can out do us on this grandma thing? Can you believe that? We have three more years of experience under our belts. It's so sad that they'll have to be crushed!" The older woman gave a wide eyed giggle.

"Olivia it isn't a competition," Natalia said rolling her eyes. "But I'm a little glad that Clarissa and Emma are in a little bit of a competition over 'super auntie status.' They both decided not to leave early so they could be here when their nephew is born, which as you know makes Mama very happy. Blake is relieved too. She still wishes that Clarissa hadn't gone to school all the way in LA." Natalia let out a sad sigh, "Why are our girls so determined to get away from us?"

"They aren't trying to get away from us 'Talia." Olivia kissed Natalia's cheek. "Our kid just wants to see something new. You and I left other places and came here. This was our something new. We found lives here and eventually it brought us together. Rafe went to the Army, and Ashlee went to Berkley before they found their way home. Ava had to try life in a few places before she found where she wanted to be. Now it's her turn to figure life out. She can't get that if she stays here in Springfield forever. Blake will see the same thing about Clarissa."

"Since when are you the reasonable one?" Natalia was in full pout.

Olivia wiped the tear glistening down Natalia's face with the pad of her thumb. "Since I convinced Emma that come August we should take a family road trip to drop her off at school, rather than putting her on a plane. Of course I had to let her know that we could hitch up her car to the RV so she could have it with her. That pretty much sealed the deal." Olivia was obviously tickled with herself even though she wasn't exactly an RV kind of woman. .

Natalia dove on top of her pinning her to the sofa. Her lips fell upon the Olivia's with every bit of passion she could muster. She nearly forgot that they had things to do.

"Did I also mention how I laid down the law about coming home for every holiday, including those such as Labor Day and mandatory five day a week calls?" Olivia spoke up and winked as soon as their lips parted. "Well maybe not Labor Day."

Natalia giggled and claimed her wife's lips once more before extricating her self from the embrace they shared. She then lifted her hand and placed her index finger over Olivia's lips. "You know how I said that you had better be nice? Well you get one freebee. And I promise I will be very, very nice to you later."

Olivia crooked her head to the side and smiled, "So I did good, huh?"

"You did amazing," Natalia whispered as she briefly entangled her fingers with Olivia's,

"So when you say one freebee, does that mean just for Ian? I mean I've managed to be friendly with most of this

damn town for a while now. Hell, even Reva and I are fairly nice to one another these days, even if pigs had to fly to make it happen." Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. "But I'm telling you if that Bitch Donna says anything to screw up Emma's day in any way…"

"Olivia, her son's graduating too. I doubt she'll want to do anything to mess it up for Derek," Natalia interjected. "I expect a donation to the swear jar by the end of the day."

Olivia chuckled and nodded her head before resuming the conversation. "I'm just glad that kid has a mind of his own. I'm glad they could stay friends. His mother has been trying to keep him away from Emma since grade school," Olivia scowled.

"Well he's a good kid. I'm just sorry I had to slug his mother," Natalia said with a non-apologetic smirk on her face.

A wide smile creased Olivia's lips. "The look on your face says something entirely different." Natalia blushed. "I know it's been nearly six years sense the seventh grade dance incident, but I gotta say it still brings me all kind of joy. I just wish I could have been there to see it with my own eyes. Who knew I married a contender?" Olivia boasted with obvious pride.

"Do you know how much I prayed for forgiveness for losing control like that? It was worth it though. She made our Jellybean cry." Natalia unsuccessfully tried to hide the pride she had in the memory.

Derek had asked Emma to their first dance. Their little girl had been so thrilled about it. Natalia inwardly grimaced at the idea of Emma being old enough to attend a dance with a boy, but at the same time she was happy to see Emma so excited. The Saturday before the upcoming dance Emma and Natalia went dress shopping all day before they found the right one. Emma wanted to look mature and Natalia wanted her to look like the child that she still was. They had finally found a dress that they could both agree on. It was a violet, velvet strapped dress that went down just below the knee.

The twosome decided that after all that shopping they could use some lunch, so they decided to make a stop at Company. When they got there they ran into Donna who was apparently picking up an order. Despite the glare that the other woman sent her way, Natalia decided that she and Emma should go and make polite conversation with her. She mentioned that she and Emma had picked out the perfect dress for her to wear to the dance and that she hoped that Derek was just as excited to go as Emma was. Before she could finish getting the words out, Donna was in a full tirade about how Derek knew better than to associate with their kind of people and that he wouldn't be allowed to attend a dance or any other function with Emma. Natalia looked over at her daughter who had tears streaming down her face and her frustration hit her all at once. Before she could stop herself the normally mild mannered woman had channeled her inner Olivia and clocked the other woman in the jaw; causing a streak of long blond hair to fly back into a bar stool. By some miracle, or string pulling on Doris' part, Natalia didn't get charged with anything.

"Alright slugger, we better start getting ready before the kids start getting here." Olivia stood up and extended her hand to her wife. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Times (Part Two)

"Hey there Munchkin," Rafe bellowed as he walked through the front door with an eight month pregnant Ashlee on his arm.

"I'm almost eighteen Rafe, far from being 'munchkin' anymore." Emma started complaining about her nick names right about the time Derek asked her to be his date to their first dance. Emma wanted to be treated more "mature" and got embarrassed when her family would call her Munchkin or Jellybean in front of the boy. They all tried to stop but after a week or two they gave up. Emma would always be Rafe's munchkin and her two mommies' Jellybean. Even though she pretended otherwise sometimes, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. Emma rolled her eyes and let out a grin before hugging her brother. "Hey Ash, how are you and my little nephew doing," she hugged Ashlee and looked down at the blonde's swollen belly.

"Well Nicky is definitely a soccer player. My bet is he's a forward," the woman gleamed as she grabbed Emma's hand and rested it atop her stomach.

Emma felt with amazement. "I'm so glad I'm going to be here to welcome you into the world." Emma had three nephews and a niece already, yet she found herself just as fascinated with every new addition.

"Speaking of you being here," Rafe used his subtle as marching band tact, "You do know that any guy you meet in New York City is not to be trusted right?"

"Rafe, we've already had this talk," Emma sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"No, just hear me out," Rafe quickly interjected.

"Rafe you don't think any guy is to be trusted where I'm concerned."

"Well, there isn't any guy that has proven himself enough to date my little sister." Knowing that both his mother and stepmother got pregnant at sixteen along with his own brush with fatherhood around the same age, made Rafe extra protective of his teenaged sister.

"Listen to him Bean." Olivia laughed as she made her way down the stairs. "The man has seen things. He knows."

"Mom, don't encourage him," Emma whined.

"I'm just saying that the man has a point."

"Hey Olivia," Rafe hugged his stepmother.

"Hey Daddio, I'm sure glad to see you." Olivia grabbed his face and ran her hand across his stubble.

"That must mean manual labor," he looked at her with a smirk.

"What? A woman can't be glad to see her son and daughter–in–law? Raphael you've cut me deep." Olivia feigned upset. "Well maybe I could use your help getting the tables and chairs out of the barn…and setting them up. Oh, and cleaning them off. But all of that can wait until Ava, Evan, and the idiot get here."

"Ma's gonna get you for being mean."

"Oh, we made a deal. I don't have to be nice until he's around. Do you see him around? And I get one freebee," Olivia chimed as if she'd just received the news that the Beacon franchise just overtook the Hilton chain.

"Hey, how did you get a freebee? I was told that I better not say one thing or I'd suffer the wrath that is Ma. Then Ash told me she'd do things to me that even your ears are to innocent to hear. "

"Gotta love that wife of yours," Olivia chuckled. "I refuse to divulge that information, but I promise I won't do it unless you're right there to enjoy it with me." Olivia winked at Rafe with a wicked grin.

"See, that's why you're my favorite stepmom." Rafe hugged Olivia again. "Stay just the way you are."

"You know, there was a time you would have rather die than hug me, and you really didn't care for my ways," Olivia said holding on to the grin.

Rafe thought back to the way things used to be between them. He wasn't proud of the kid he had once been. He hated Olivia, and most would say with good reason. He'd resented her for taking his father's attention away from his family; for being what he felt was the cause of his death; for living only because his father's heart was beating in her chest. Her actions after the transplant didn't inspire forgiveness either. But at some point she and Natalia became close and he was happy that his mother had a friend. Because she cared for Natalia, she began to care for him. Olivia did whatever she could to help him and his mother after he found himself on the run, then in prison. Once he found the women's relationship had become romantic, he went right back to hating her. He'd taken any opportunity he could to verbally assault the woman he loathed. The thought of Olivia Spencer, Springfield's own Man-eater, convincing his mother to abandon the Catholic teachings she'd abided by for so long threw him for much more than a loop. Rafe shuttered at the memories of taunting and berating his stepmother when she was so obviously in pain in his mothers' absence. It had taken the better part of a year for him to realize that his mother hadn't abandoned her love for god. Her faith was just as strong. He had finally realized that what they had was real and that either he could continue to waste time being angry and estranged from the people who loved him, or he could allow himself to fall into the fold of family.

"Well somewhere between you making my Ma happy, making Emma and Ava my sisters, taking care of Chessy, loving all of us, and all that annoying stuff you do, I started not to mind you so much." Rafe let out a sigh, "Okay, so the fact that you've gotten me out of a few scrapes and kept more than a few secrets for me helps too."

"What secrets?" Ashlee turned on her pouty voice.

Olivia quickly rose to the man's defense, grabbing one of Ashlee's hands. "Ashlee I love you, and I'm thrilled that at least my second eldest picked a winner. I love how you keep the kid in line, but there are just some things that have to stay between a mother and her son."

After a few seconds of silence Ashlee, Emma, Olivia, and Rafe all erupted in laughter. Ashlee managed to break her self from laughing just enough to say, "The day I married this guy Mom and Blake both told me that a woman can't get between a mother and her son. It wasn't until about a month later, when you called him up in the middle of the night, that I realized that I got saddled with two mother-in-laws."

"I have it just as tough as you," Rafe managed out as he tried to stop laughing. "Doris is my Olivia.

"No offence to Ashlee and I love Doris, but if you compare me to that woman ever again….Well let's just say that they'll never find the body my boy," Olivia glared at the man.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your stepson?" Rafe taunted.

"Okay you're right. I can't kill you off. I might miss you or need you to help me do some heavy lifting or something. And I'd never get back into your Ma's good graces, or Ashlee's. Then Doris would have to hunt me down for upsetting her daughter. Na, not worth the aggravation. I guess I'll keep you around and settle for making you suffer." Olivia poked at the man's ribs. She enjoyed this banter so much. She had watched as Rafe morphed from somewhat of a pissed off punk to a handsome, smart, capable, loving man. They started off rocky, but they had gotten past their issues and managed to really love one another. He was about to be a father and all she could see when she looked at him was overwhelming pride.

"You love me too much to off me or hurt me. I'm not worried," Rafe had on that cocky smile that Olivia swore he somehow managed to snag from her DNA.

"We'll see," Olivia said. I think I'll go call Ava and tell her to hurry up and get her skinny butt over here with that grandson of mine."

"Don't forget Ian," Emma chimed in.

"No we mustn't forget Ian," Rafe mocked.

"And that my dear is why you are my favorite son," Olivia beamed.

"Your only son," he countered.

"Yeah, yeah, just a technicality," Olivia groaned pulling him into yet another hug. She held it for a few seconds and whispered in his ear, "I do love you kiddo. I dare anyone to challenge that you're my kid." When they broke the hug he smiled and attempted to blink away the tear that lingered in his eye. Olivia cleared her throat. "I'm going to go and make that call. Maybe I'll be able to get your Ma and Chessy to skedaddle on down here too."

Natalia was heading down the stairs just as Olivia made it to the top of the steps. "You checking up on me wife?" Natalia smiled wide exposing both of her dimples.

"Ha! Shows what you know. I came up here to retrieve my youngest daughter thank you very much." Olivia's laughed.

"Oh really, and here I was thinking you came to escort me down the stairs?" Natalia lightly swatted at her lovers arm.

"I apologize my lady but our daughter's presence has been requested along with her mama's." Olivia pulled Natalia's hand up to her lips and kissed it just above her wedding band. The great state of Illinois had not quite found their way to the legalization of same-sex marriage; however, Olivia and Natalia had decided to have a ceremony the summer after Francesca was born anyway.

"How I love it when you're cheesy. I think it's what keeps me around." Natalia smirked up at Olivia.

"In that case, I got a hundred cheesy lines ready to go. Is tonight good for you?"

"Bring on the cheese," Natalia giggled, "Now go get your daughter and I'll meet you down stairs."

"I'll send Chessy down then I have to make a call to Ava. I'll be down after that."

"Okay," Natalia said and made her way down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia now sat on the foot of the bed that she and Natalia shared, cell phone still in hand, deep in thought about all of the changes and people that managed to find a place in her life in the last eleven years or so. Her earlier interaction with Rafe got her thinking about how friendships, alliances, relationships and family ties had shifted since meeting Natalia.

There was a time that Olivia didn't believe that wounds could truly heal. When she and Ava had gotten past all of the horrible things that had gone down between them, Olivia had thought that it was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. She figured that Ava's desire to know her mother was the only reason Ava was ever able to love her. But as she began to forge that unlikely friendship with Natalia after all of the scheming over Gus and the miserable way she treated her both before and after she was given the man's heart, Olivia began to see that relationships could change for the better no matter how long they had been strained. When she realized just what she could have missed out on if she hadn't eventually let her self find friendship with Natalia and later forgive her for disappearing on her, she chose to attempt to let go of old grudges. She was still Olivia "Freaking" Spencer at heart, so she certainly wasn't going to be angelic. Her list of enemies had shortened quite a bit, but she still had a few names that lingered. The fact was that she was human and trying her best.

It was amazing how much women could bond when they weren't in competition for a man's affections, or nursing old grudges behind them. Olivia and Reva were almost friends now, which meant that Josh didn't have to referee his once again wife and favorite Ex quite as much anymore. Ava and Ashlee were now family and they actually enjoyed one another's company, and as for Natalia and Olivia, well they were obviously as close as any two adult women could be.

For the first time Olivia had done it right. She had known what truly selfless love was, aside of the love she had for her children. For once she didn't have to manipulate, or use sex only to be loved half heartily and cast aside. She could forgive and not scheme for revenge. She didn't have to see her happiness as a temporary gift. Olivia had found someone who stuck around and didn't let her push them away or hide. It took five marriages and who knows how many relationships and affairs, but she finally found it. Nobody had ever loved her as fiercely. Not even Buzz could deal with Hurricane Olivia and boy had he tried. He was one of the best men she'd ever known, but she couldn't love herself enough to be loved by him, so she sabotaged it the same way she did with all of her lovers. Natalia took everything Olivia threw at her, and threw it right back. She taught her that she deserved to be loved, which is the one thing Olivia could never truly believe before.

Natalia had run in the beginning; however, once she came back from that retreat when she was pregnant with Francesca, she had decided that she would fight for Olivia always no matter what. Olivia desperately wanted to believe it. She'd told herself she did. But it wasn't until an early morning in March, after putting a baby Francesca back in her crib, that she truly believed it with everything in her.

"_I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean it. Please wake up! You were right. I shouldn't have been there. It's my fault. I won't get rid of it if you just wake up! Sam and Merissa need you. I need you! I'll go to confession whatever you want. Damn it Mom, wake up!" Natalia had awakened to a panicked Olivia deep in dream. Though there had been nights before when her partner would whimper in her sleep and at times even cry, she had never pressed her on the details. This time, however; Natalia could see the woman she loved was in distress and it couldn't be ignored._

"_Olivia, you need to wake up now," Natalia shook her partner lightly. "Its ok Honey, I'm here. Wake up for me sweetheart." Olivia continued to dream but the pleading words had stopped coming from her mouth. Natalia grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and spoke into her ear. "I love you. I love you. I love you…." She repeated the mantra over and over until Olivia's body began to relax. She felt the woman next to her squeeze her hand. _

"_Natalia?" Olivia questioned frantically. _

"_I'm here," Natalia said with relief. "Heck of a dream you were having there. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_Not really," Olivia sighed._

"_Okay, we can try to get some sleep before..." Francesca's cries leaked through the baby monitor._

"_Too late," Olivia giggled, "It's my turn, go back to sleep." Olivia kissed the younger woman's forehead and made her way to the nursery to take care of their fussy four–month-old._

_Natalia looked up at the digital clock on the night stand as Olivia crept back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. It was 4:37 and she couldn't seem to get back to sleep. "You were in there for almost an hour," Natalia whispered. "I was missing you."_

"_She went down a while ago. I just wanted to watch her sleep for a bit." Olivia crossed the room over to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry I woke you up."_

"_Hey, I want to be the one you wake up next to when you have bad dreams. Besides, Chessy was ready to wake us up anyway." Natalia sat up next to Olivia and ran her fingers threw the older woman's hair. _

_They sat there for a few minutes in the dark silence before Olivia cleared her throat, "Natalia, I want to do this right." Natalia remained quiet. "I've done some terrible things and what you haven't personally witnessed ,I…I.. Well I've told you nearly everything about me and by some miracle you're still here. You didn't even run when I told you about the awful things I did to Ava before I knew she was mine."_

"_Olivia, you don't have to….."_

_Olivia interrupted by saying, "I do. I have to. I know that you try so hard to assure me that you won't leave again. The thing is….. I have to tell you everything. I can't keep any secrets from you. I can't have them hanging over my head. If I keep them, I'll never completely believe that you won't find out and run away. I have to have faith that you can forgive me for even my worst crimes, or we'll end up like all the other obliterated relationships I've had."_

_Natalia cringed a little at the though. She'd thought she was done hearing "The Worst of Olivia Spencer's greatest hits" but she knew that whatever was about to come out of that beautiful mouth wouldn't change how she felt about the love of her life. "Tell me what you need to say," she said softly. _

"_I killed my mother when I was sixteen." Natalia searched for Olivia's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. Olivia was shocked at her partner's lack of horror at the declaration. "I killed my mother Natalia," she repeated. _

"_I heard you sweetheart. Go on." Natalia figured there was more to the story and she doubted it was a matter of black and white. _

"_I guess I should start at the beginning." Olivia took a deep breath. "I told you that I grew up poor on San Cristobel. My father had died so my mother was raising my sister, brother, and me all alone. She was a stern Catholic woman and I,…I just wanted to be free of it. I hated that she always judged me. I couldn't stand the way she threw Bible verses at me just to tell me how disappointing I was. I was sick of being broke, watching my mother struggle. I wanted more for myself. I challenged her on everything." Olivia stopped for a few seconds trying to piece together everything she needed to say. _

_I developed faster than the other girls. College boys were asking me out and it made me feel special, like I was important or something. I loved the attention. So when I heard about this party at one of the Embassies, I told myself that I had to go. I use to sneak out to parties or on dates because I knew that my mother would never let me go. That night was no different. I managed to fix one of my old dresses so that it made me look older, like a woman. I thought that I would meet some amazing guy that would sweep me off my feet. I thought he would carry me away from the crap that I thought was my life and give me the world. _

**I wasn't on the guest list and I didn't have a fake I.D., so I tried to flirt my way in. I flashed some skin and tried to act older. The man at the door said that he'd let me stay if I got someone in the party to vouch for me. When I saw an older boy watching me, I knew all I had to do was flirt a little to convince him to help me out. We started dancing and drinking this punch…It was so sweet. It was spiked but it didn't matter because I was already drinking anyway. After a while I started to feel sick. I was light headed and I needed to lie down. The boy told me that he could take me to one of the rooms upstairs so that I could rest. When we got to the room I laid down on the bed. He laid down next to me and said that everything would be okay. Then he started kissing me and stroking my hair. I liked it. But then his hands….they started to venture to places I didn't want them to go**.

_Natalia's free hand began to squeeze the blanket beneath her. She was afraid of what was coming, but she knew she had to let Olivia say the words. _

**I told him no. That he needed to stop. I didn't want this. I tried to push him off of me but I was so woozy from the booze that I couldn't. Then I passed out. When I woke up my cloths were all messed up and I hurt so bad. I knew what had happened. Some man in a suit was there throwing my purse at me and rushing me out. He took me out the back entrance and put me in a car. I left quietly. I just wanted to forget the whole thing. The car barely had time to stop before I was being pushed out of it onto the street.**

_Natalia prayed that her voice wouldn't betray the tears in her eyes. She was thankful that they were sitting in the dark. "Sweetheart, you…"_

"_I need to finish now, or I may never get the courage again. " Olivia sniffled and continued. _

**When I found out I was pregnant I went from being scared to being angry. I decided that I wasn't going to bare the brunt of this alone, so I went back to the embassy and demanded to be seen. I talked to a receptionist, who talked to somebody else, who got a hold of the man in the suit. He seemed nice…..understanding even, as I told him what happened. He didn't seem as mean as he did before. I told him that I needed them to stand by me when I went to the police. I demanded that I see the guest list from the party because I didn't even know the boy's name. The man asked me to wait for a moment. When he came back he shoved an envelope full of cash at me. He said that I was an underage girl who was drinking at a party that I wasn't even supposed to be at. He swore nobody would believe me. "You got what you were looking for," he said, "Take the money and get out." He left me with no choice. I had to tell my mother. **

**She was so ashamed and angry. I wasn't surprised but I hoped and prayed that she'd comfort me, protect me. That's what mothers are supposed to do. I told her that I wanted an abortion. She wouldn't hear it. "As you sew, so shall you reap, Olivia. I told you what would happen if you kept trying to grow up so fast. What would happen if you kept disobeying me...disobeying God! I refuse to let you commit a mortal sin on top of all the others. You will deliver this child and give it away."**

"**Mom I can't live with this thing inside of me," I begged her.**

"**There will be no debate. You will go to confession and you will do penance." She was more concerned about my atonement than what I was going through. **

**I got so pissed at her. "You're just mad that I want to do something with my life; that I don't want to end up like you. I hate you!" She wouldn't respond. I was so mad that she was ignoring me. I yelled again. "Answer me mom." I went to make her at least look at me. That's when I realized she had died. That's how I did it. That's how I killed her.**

_Olivia went silent as Natalia attempted to take it all in. All kinds of emotions swirled around inside of her. She was so sad for the woman sitting next to her. She was even sadder for the child she had once been. She was angry at a mother who could treat her child like that after such a traumatic experience. Natalia's own parents had kicked her out when she turned up sixteen and pregnant, but she hadn't been forced to have sex with Nicky. She hadn't begged some guy she just met to stop. She loved Nicky there for she loved the baby that grew inside of her, but Olivia, she …Damn that boy… that boy who got away with….RAPING….and then leaving her with a baby inside of her! Natalia spoke at the realization. "Jeffry hurt you? He did that to you?" She tried to hide the anger she felt boiling in her gut._

"_I tried to poison him when I found out it was him, but Natalia this is about what I did to her. I didn't just take her away from me. I had a sister and a brother who had to suffer too. They lost their mother because I couldn't just do what I was told. I always had to fight and the last thing she heard was me saying that I hated her. My mother had a stroke and I couldn't even tell because I was so caught up in fighting with her."_

"_You didn't cause a stroke sweetheart. You couldn't have. It was going to happen no matter what she had been doing at the time. You didn't do this." Natalia tried desperately to convince her love that she was innocent. _

"_I told her that I hated her. I didn't mean it I swear I didn't. I was just so hurt." Olivia was frantic again. "I just wanted her to listen to me for once. I wanted her to understand."_

"_Sweetheart, kids say things like that to their parents. It stings but we know that they don't mean them. She knew that you loved her the same way we know that our kids love us, even when their angry at us." Natalia leaned over and kissed Olivia's head. _

"_If I hadn't gone to that stupid party,….If I had just stayed home! Hadn't been flirting and drinking like a little tramp! How stupid was I to go to a room with an older boy and not expect him to….He knew what I was, he knew. My mother, she was right. You reap what you sew." _

"_No!" Natalia said sharply. "She was wrong. You didn't deserve that Olivia. You didn't. He had no business doing what he did to you. You said no and he should have stopped! He was wrong, not you!" She hated knowing that Olivia was suffering all of this guilt over things that had been done to her. She could see now why the woman always seemed to grasp at love yet never really believed that she was worth loving. She could see the root of all the destructive behavior, all of the scheming. She saw all of the walls that had been put up and traced each one back to those two events. She wished Jeffery O'Neil and Rebecca Spencer were alive if for no other reason than to let them know what she thought of them for the pain that they had caused. _

"_I knew after that," Olivia spoke up once more, "I knew that I had to step up. I fell into a depression for weeks, but when I snapped out of it I knew. It was too late to get rid of the baby but I wasn't going to keep it. Even if I had wanted her, I knew it was going to be hard enough for Marisa, Sam, and me to get by without adding a baby that I resented. She deserved better than that Natalia. She deserved to be loved and taken care of by someone who wanted to be her mother. I couldn't be that person for her." Olivia desperately tried to explain._

"_I understand. You don't have to explain," Natalia said reassuringly. _

"_How can you understand? You did the right thing when you got pregnant. Your parents kicked you out and Gus was gone. You still raised your son. You didn't mope around feeling sorry for yourself. You always loved him." The statement was more about self degradation than praise for Natalia and her lover knew as much._

_Natalia kissed Olivia's hand before she responded. "The two situations were totally different. Nicky didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to make him happy so I agreed. I didn't have siblings to take care of. Olivia, you may have not of known it at the time but you loved her enough to give her a chance with a family that could love her the way you believed she deserved."_

"_I promised myself that I would do anything to keep control from then on. I wanted to strike before I could be hurt; take what I could before anything was taken from me; Use my body before it could be used by someone else again. So I lied, and I schemed, and I seduced to get whatever I wanted. I was a man eater and I didn't care. When I wasn't trying to manipulate men into loving me, I was trying to manipulate them into giving me money and power." Olivia let out a deprecating giggle. "If I came across a man that really did love me, I always found a way to fuck it up, and every time I ended up being thrown away like trash. Everyone in this fucking town can see it." _

"_See what?" Natalia asked reluctantly._

"_A selfish slut! They know what I've done. They've seen it. I've slept my way through half of Springfield, wedding rings be damned. You've heard the stories, I know you have. Alan knew I'd use my body if it would get me what I wanted, so he told me to seduce Gus away from you because he thought he had some chance with you. He knew I was terrified over Phillip and he knew I would lay on my back for his help. He wasn't wrong because I was willing. Then I had the nerve to do it because I wanted to. I didn't care that Gus had a kid with you. I didn't give a damn. I wanted him so I wouldn't feel so alone. Never mind the fact that I had two daughters there to love me. I whored myself out when I was sixteen and took that money, and I was willing to whore myself out for Alan!" _

"_That's not who you are," Natalia said in a sharp no nonsense tone. _

"_I know you don't think that I'm that person any more bu….." _

_Natalia cut her off. "You were never that person. You did things because that's what you thought would help you survive. I get that. Honey you need to see yourself the way Emma, and Ava, and Francesca, and now even how Rafe sees you. I see you in such a different light than you see yourself and sometimes it scares me. I see how devoted you are to your family. I see how incredibly strong you are." She wrapped her arms around Olivia and she began to sob into the Latina's neck. _

_The two women sat like that for a while only letting out the sounds of sniffles and breathing. Olivia was the first to speak again. "Only you, Ava, and Buzz know. Buzz and I were together when I found out that Ava was mine. I wish Ava didn't know. I should have spared her that much. Coop knew too. Sam doesn't know the circumstances. He knows what everyone else knows, that I found the kid I gave up for adoption all those years ago and Jeffry just happened to be the father. I'm afraid of how Sam would take it. I didn't want him to go off on Jeffry, for Ava's sake. She and I still had a long way to go. I needed to let her rely on him. I had to let her know it was okay for her to love her father. He wasn't the same boy anymore, and the only way I could really have a decent relationship with Ava was to be able to try and let it go. It took a lot of will but I did. It's just,….every time I think I'm past it, It comes back." _

_Natalia stroked Olivia's hair. "Ava is a beautiful woman inside and out. I could never define her by the way she was conceived. I know she loved her father and I won't try to undermine that. However, dead or alive, it's going to take a while before I can reach the level of forgiveness that you're at. But I need you to know that I'm here for you always. If you have a bad dream, or need to be held, or whatever it is you need. I'm always going to be here for you to lean on because I love you." She kissed the older woman on the forehead. The two women sat together in silence until the sun began to rise._

That was when Olivia Spencer knew without a single doubt that Natalia Rivera, soon to be Natalia Spencer-Rivera, was hers forever. She had confessed her darkest secrets and the woman she loved was still there. The memory brought tears to her eyes as she sat in the very spot they had sat in on that early morning in March. It had been over seven years since that confession.

"Honey," Natalia's voice broke the silence as she walked through the door. "I know you're not still talking to Ava because she just got here." She looked down at her wife who had seemingly been crying.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

Olivia looked up into those dark chocolate eyes that she loved so much with a smile. "Absolutely nothing. I was just thinking about how amazingly lucky I am to have you with me for the rest of my life."

"Well I'm pretty blessed myself," Natalia said with both her dimples on display.

Olivia stood up and kissed the younger woman's soft lips. "I guess we both got a pretty good bargain. Who knew we'd have this much family and love surrounding us when we first met?"

"Yep. We sure have it made," Natalia's grin planted firm on her face. "Speaking of family and love, we better get down stairs."

"I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I was just referring to the fact that Rafe and Ian are getting the tables and chairs from the barn. Just the two of them out there. All alone." Natalia's eyes looked concerned.

"Aww, I guess we better go give instructions and try to keep the two of them from killing each other in the process. Not that I would mind if Rafe ripped the guy's head off, but I'd have to kill Ian if Rafe didn't come out unscathed." Olivia gave a devious grin and chuckled.

"You are so bad."

"That's why you love me."

"Maybe one of the reasons. Come on, let's get down there." Natalia hooked her arm with Olivia's and the two women went to greet their loved ones.


	4. Chapter 4

When the women arrived down stairs Francesca was on the phone with Frank. Frank dated Blake for about thirteen months before they had hit a stalemate and mutually decided that they were better off as friends. A few weeks later Elini showed up in town without Alan-Michael. She wanted to work on her relationship with Marina and get to know her grandson but her daughter was being very difficult about it. As usual, Frank found himself in between the two, and convinces Marina to at least let her mother attend her up coming nuptials to Shayne. After a few months of Elini'e persistence, she and her daughter managed to call a truce and at some point their relationship went beyond merely tolerating one another. Frank and Elini ended up reliving old feelings and decided to give it a go once again. The two of them wanted to begin their new relationship elsewhere. Something about old wounds and fresh starts, so they headed to Greece. Frank loved his kids, but Marina was an adult with a family of her own and Frank couldn't help shake the feeling that he was the odd man out where Francesca was concerned. He didn't see himself being more than an uncle to the girl. At least that's how he rationalized his decision to Natalia and Olivia. Olivia felt offended for her baby's sake until he explained that he would dissolve any rights to custody over the toddler before he left the country so that Olivia could adopt her. Frank came to visit at least once a year and called Francesca a few times a month.

"I love you too daddy, bye," Francesca exclaimed with excitement before hanging up the phone. She didn't see Frank often but she loved him anyway. "Daddy said to tell you hi," their little girl squealed to Olivia.

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed him," Olivia replied as she ran her hands over her daughter's ponytail. She genuinely meant it. From the time of Natalia and Frank's aborted wedding until the time he left the country with Elini, the animosity between the two could be felt more often than not. When he opted to leave town it subsided nearly right away. Frank could see that he and Natalia weren't meant to be. He had accepted as much. With Frank no longer around to throw the fact that he was Francesca's father in Olivia's face, she no longer had the overwhelming urge to punch him in his. When she admitted it to herself, part of the annoyance was that the thought of Frank touching Natalia in such an intimate way, while Olivia was in love with her, made her ill. Logically she knew it wasn't Frank's fault. In fact he had been a victim of the denial and confusion that she and Natalia were going through. He couldn't have known that Natalia was running away from her feelings for the Olivia by having pity sex with him. Nor could he have known that Olivia was pushing him and Natalia together out of some misguided attempt to give the woman she loved all the things she deserved. Yet she still wondered how he could propose to a woman who had never once said "I love you" to him much less go through with a wedding. Olivia shook the thought out of her mind and went off to hug Evan and Ava.

"How's my grandson today?" Olivia was down right giddy.

"He's a little grumpy today Grandmom," Ava answered for the sulking child by her side.

"Well let's see what we can do about that," Natalia bent down to the boy and held out her hand. He took it.

"Grandma has some peanut butter cookies just for you and Chessy." The two children followed Natalia into the kitchen. Ava smiled as she watched her son follow. He loved Natalia as much as he loved Olivia. It made her feel so warm inside to see how many people were there for her and her child.

She tried to hate Natalia for leaving her mom the way she had. She saw herself how devastated her mother had been. She had even heard stories about how Olivia unraveled during the time of Natalia's absence. But whenever Ava tried to hate Natalia, she'd end up thinking about how she gave her mother Gus' heart so that she could live. She'd think about how Natalia struggled to keep her mother alive when Olivia had lost her will to live, and how she managed to give that will back. So when Olivia informed Ava that the two had gotten back together, she was relieved that she didn't have to hold on to that anger. She didn't quite know how to take the whole "you have a new brother who once shot your father and a new baby sister on the way" at first, but after seeing how happy her mom and sister were she grew to love their family every bit as much as Emma did.

"Don't start Mom," Ava began to fuss as soon as the little ones got out of ear shot.

"What?" Olivia said rather surprised.

"Mom I'm not in the mood to hear whatever it is you have to say about Ian," Ava declared and crossed her arms.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Ava smiled at her victory. Then she began to furrow her eyebrows and shot her mother a glair that only a Spencer could master. "Wait a minute, that was too easy."

"Oh come on." Olivia came to her own defense. "Oh okay, I promised your stepmother that I would be on my best behavior," Olivia said defeated.

"I've got to say that I love that you're so whipped," Ava giggled.

Olivia attempted to look offended but failed miserably. She was glad too. No one else could put her in her place like the feisty Latina she'd married. Her wife completely had her eating out of the palm of her hands and oddly enough Olivia was more than okay with it. She'd embraced the fact that those soft brown eyes and the dimples that graced her beloved's face were going to be her undoing long ago. "Speaking of being whipped, my wife says that I have to chaperone your husband and Rafe in the back."

"Ashlee's back there now, I doubt Rafe will step out of line. Maybe I should go join her and keep Ian in check."

"You sound like you don't trust me." A mischievous smile took over Olivia's face. "Go on. I'll go see if I can sneak a cookie with the kids."

Mother and daughter walked into the kitchen. "They decided to reign in their own husbands," the older woman announced as Ava approached the back door.

"It's our job." Ava sighed and headed out the back door. Evan quickly leaped up from the chair he'd occupied at the table and followed his mother, cookie in hand.

Francesca sat at the table eating a cookie. Emma sat across from her perusing the New York University website on her laptop. "Look Ma, These are the dorms I'll be staying in." Emma could see how hard it was for her Ma to let go. She knew her mother and her father were dreading the upcoming separation as well, but her Ma was having a difficult time keeping the sadness out of her eyes. She hoped that if she could show her all of the things the school had to offer and explain everything she could about the campus, Natalia might be able to come around.

"That's nice sweetie. I'm sure they'll be great," Natalia smiled wide, though her eyes didn't seem to get the memo.

"When we drive down there your mom and I should take you to get some things to decorate your room with. I can't have you that far away and not make sure you have everything you need." Emma and Olivia both smiled at the obvious attempt to sound happy.

"Ma, that would be great. We can pick it out together," Emma replied with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Olivia watched as Natalia walked over to their Jellybean, enveloping her in her arms, and kissed her on the head. "I can't believe how fast time has gone by. And now you're leaving us. I'm going to miss you so much."

Emma was about to make a comment when Francesca threw down what was left of her cookie and leapt to her feet.

"It's not fair!" The little girl wailed, her skinny legs taking her out of the kitchen in a blur.

All three pairs of eyes looked at the spot Francesca had just abandoned trying to fathom what had just happened.

"I'll go," Olivia left the kitchen with no word of protest following her.

The door was open but Olivia still took the time to knock on the door that had her youngest daughter's name emblazoned in pink letters. She didn't wait for a reply. "What's going on Chessy?" she went over and stood next to the pink princess bed that Francesca was laying on. The little girl had her face buried in a pillow refusing to answer. "Sweetie, Mommy can't make it better if you don't talk to me," Olivia urged.

Francesca sat up looking at her mommy. "I don't want Emma to go away," the little girl sniffled. It just about broke Olivia's second heart. Her little girl looked so much like Natalia and the pout they shared was difficult to take at best. She was sure Emma had some ounce of Rivera biologically because she seemed to have the same effect on her.

"Come here," Olivia said softly. Francesca complied. Olivia bent down and hoisted her daughter up onto her side.

"I'm too old for this," Olivia thought as she held the girl up.

"Mommy, your not 'posta pick me up," Francesca said with a little giggle. Olivia half laughed at the mispronunciation her daughter had just made. "Mama's not going to like it."

Olivia contemplated telling the girl that it would be okay just this once but then she realized that her little girl wasn't quite so little any more and her body could feel as much. "I guess you're right. " Olivia set the girl down on the bed and sat down next to her. "Come sit in my lap then." Francesca was quick to oblige. "So you're sad that you're sister isn't going to be here as much anymore?" She said it like a question but she knew the answer already.

"Uh-huh." The child said it so softly that it almost didn't register to Olivia's ears.

"Philip, and Mama, and me are sad too," Olivia said sympathetically.

"Then why don't you tell her you want her to stay?" Francesca's voice remained quiet.

"Sweetie we talked about this. Emma's almost grown up. She wants to see what it's like to live somewhere new and meet people from other places. One day you're going to want to do the same and your Mama and I are going to have to let you go too."

"I don't ever want to go away." Francesca declared.

Olivia smiled at her daughter thinking about how much she wished that would be true when Francesca's graduation from high school came. "I think you will," Olivia countered softly.

"Who's going to take me out to feed the ducks and take me out on sister days?"

"I'm going to come home to visit," Emma interjected before her mom could answer.

"It won't be the same," Francesca retorted quietly.

"No it won't but I'll see you during holidays, and at Christmas, and spring break. You'll have me during the summers. When I'm gone we can talk on the phone. Maybe we can convince Mom and Ma to let you visit too. You can also see Ava and Even there, maybe even Uncle Sam. And we'll make sure that during every trip we have at least one sister day with just you and me." Emma knelt down in front of her little sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I could never stay away from you too long."

When Olivia looked up at the bedroom door and saw tears falling from her wife's big brown eyes and she could no longer hold back the tears that welled in her own. Natalia walked in the bedroom and joined in the hug. Olivia followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

After Francesca calmed down, she and Emma went to join the others outside. Olivia and Natalia made their way back into the kitchen. "I'm starving," Natalia said. "If Emma wasn't so set on eating food from Company I would have already had dinner on the table by now."

"She doesn't want you working yourself to the bone. She said that the Mothers of the graduate should get some time off to reflect on how well they raised her," Olivia chuckled.

"She didn't say that," Natalia leaned back in her chair.

"I promise she did. Blake, Doris, and Clarissa will be here soon with the food." Olivia gave her wife a light kiss on the lips. "I'm going to go make sure the guys set everything up right. I hope they took the time to actually clean the tables and the chairs."

"I'll be out in a bit. I want to check out NYU's website. I figure since Emma went through the trouble of pulling it up for me to see, I may as well give it a look." Natalia pulled the laptop in front of her.

"Okay." Olivia knew that Natalia needed to come to terms with the fact that Emma had grown up and was going on her own path. She remembered how hard it was for the younger woman to be separated from Rafe when he was on the run, in prison, the halfway house, and then the Army. She wasn't surprised that her wife was already having separation anxiety and she knew she had to sort some of it out on her own.

Natalia looked into the screen as she randomly clicked on links. After she had gone through half a dozen of them, her attention was drawn to a picture of a couple sitting in a library. They were at a table holding hands looking at a book together. Natalia thought about how nice it would be to see Emma in one of the pictures on the website. She imagined pictures of her Jellybean in full study mode, or deep in academic debate. "Oh Emma," she said to herself, "You're going to be just fine. I'm trying, Honey."

Natalia clicked off of the website, revealing the desk top. It was a picture of Francesca, Emma, Rafe, Ava, Olivia, and herself four years prior. She and Olivia had finally been able to open a The Beacon Chicago. Rafe had come home to visit and Olivia insisted that Ava fly out for the grand opening. Natalia had on an elegant dark blue dress that flowed to her ankles and her hair was pulled up with flowing curls atop her head. She wore the necklace that Olivia had given her before her engagement party to Frank, rather that the signature crosses she usually wore. Olivia was in a little red number that showed off not only her gorgeous legs, but her ample chest. The faint scar that ran along between her breasts couldn't be seen in the picture. What little that was left behind after the plastic surgeon got through with it was hidden well with makeup. Natalia smiled as she remembered that night, after the party had ended.

_Rafe insisted on staying in a single room alone. Emma and Francesca stayed with Ava, who had no problem staying in one of the luxury suits. That left Olivia and Natalia all alone in a suit of their vey own. The party had been over for a few hours but the twosome stayed around to deal with some of the loose ends from the night._

_By the time they got in it was just after two in the morning. This level of exhaustion had become a running theme with the two. They had been so busy trying to balance life as a family with opening a new hotel in one city and managing one in another, that they hadn't been able to enjoy the carnal side of their relationship for quite some time. Sure, they loved just being with each other but the need to have that contact was ever present. It had come to the point that whenever one of them was in the mood, which was damn near all the time, they were too worried about the other's lack of rest to initiate anything. Both the women knew that it had come to be utterly ridiculous._

_Olivia had already climbed into bed and Natalia was in the bathroom tending to her bedtime rituals. She sighed into the mirror, "Okay Natalia you need this. She needs this. It doesn't matter what time it is or how tired you are, this is a necessity," she whispered trying to convince herself of the decision that she had made. She was done with this frustration built up inside of her. She and Olivia had had a very active sex life since the first time they made love but as of late it had been nonexistent. Before Olivia sex was not something Natalia had to have. She had come a long way from that thirty six-year-old woman who'd only had sex four times and hadn't ever found the experiences to be pleasurable. Sure she loved Nicky, as much as any sixteen-year-old girl could love a boy. But the experience could have been described as bumbling at best. When she came to know him as a man, she was so full of guilt over sleeping with a married man, and later costing Olivia a heart, that she could hardly enjoy it. And then there was Frank. Her determination to run away from her feelings had sent her to his bed. A fact that soon after sent her running from said bed in tears. It took Olivia to show her all the joys of intimacy and now, she was undeniably hooked on the other woman's touch. It was an obsession from which she had no intention of rehabilitating, yet she hadn't felt Olivia in the deep way she longed for in so long, too long. She was going to have to put an end to that._

_She slipped out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Olivia, who was silently fighting sleep with everything in her so that she could fall asleep with the love of her life next to her. "You know, you're always gorgeous but tonight you were just plain stunning," Natalia chirped with an extra gleam in her glistening dark eyes. One that Olivia hadn't seen in a long while._

_"It's funny how we are always so in sync." Olivia said. "Well maybe not in every aspect latently," She thought. "I was thinking the same thing about you," she spoke up. "You my dear were a vision. I had the most beautiful woman on my arm." Olivia thought it must have sounded like she was grasping at straws trying to come up with a complement that equally suited her lover, but she meant every word._

_Natalia blushed at the comment while ensconcing her lover in her arms. "When you were talking with that man from the magazine, I wanted to take you to the nearest private area and ravage you." Earlier, Olivia was talking with an editor for a top travel magazine. Natalia was supposed to be enthralled in an engaging discussion about fumigation with a local owner of a pest control business. She knew he was just trying to drum up some future business for himself and she understood that, but for some reason she was just plain annoyed. In typical Natalia fashion she managed not to let on. But her eyes kept shifting back to the leggy brunet on the other side of the room chatting it up with some editor who couldn't keep his eyes in his head. Natalia couldn't blame the guy, her wife was the definition of exquisiteness. She herself nearly came undone whenever observing Olivia command a room and take control with her charm, but that didn't keep her from wishing all of that eye popping would make the man's head explode right there. "He was kind of looking at you like he was hungry and you were a T-bone steak."_

_"Are you calling me a piece of meat, or even worse a cow?" Olivia unsuccessfully pretended to be offended._

_"That's the part you're focusing on? " Natalia asked almost annoyed._

_Olivia sensed the annoyance and decided to stave it off before it got any worse. "I don't mind being your piece of meat." She laughed and kissed Natalia on the cheek. "I know we haven't had much time for that lately. It'll get better soon," she said._

_"Olivia, we just opened a second hotel and we plan to open more. We're going to be busy and tired for a long time to come. We can't go on like this." At one point Natalia craved Olivia. She constantly fantasized about the first time they'd make love. But she had been afraid of the implications of those thoughts, so she'd do whatever she thought possible to push them out of her mind. Now she was feeling that same ach, the need to feel that skin on skin contact in a multitude of ways. Only this time she wasn't plagued by fear. She was determined to have her legs wrapped around those enchanting curves within the hour._

_"I know, Honey. We'll make time to be with each other," Olivia assured._

_"We should start now."_

_"Now?" Olivia questioned with surprise._

_"There is absolutely no time like the present," Natalia said._

_"But Sweetie, it's almost three in the morning and we have to be up by eight," Olivia tried to reason. Eight was sleeping in for them at this point. It wasn't that she didn't want to make love; it was just that she had become quite a bit more reasonable in her wedded bliss. She had a hell of a day ahead and more than she could count in the recent past nearly just as hectic._

_Natalia was kissing Olivia just behind her ear slowly. She was pulling out all the stops. That particular sweet spot was usually her wife's undoing. "Not fare," the other woman whined. Without a response Natalia began to leave a trail down Olivia's neck while coaxing the rapidly responsive nipples under the smooth fabric that draped over her. The eagerness she felt was almost overwhelming. It was like the need she felt during the first time they made love, minus the fear of inadequacy._

_Olivia considered one last act of defiance but being the reasonable woman she now was, she surmised that this was a battle that she truly wanted to lose. She let her lover unbutton her pajama top while she continued her trail of kisses with each undone button. Olivia let out a little moan still trying to suppress her immanent surrender._

_Natalia's mouth found its way to Olivia's breast. It hovered over the fleshy softness touching it lightly with its warm breath. Brown eyes met green before Natalia dipped her head to caress the hardened nipple before her. Olivia quivered under the gentile touch, feeling the moist swell between her thighs. The younger woman moved her lips back up to Olivia's, vigorously claiming them._

_"That just won't do," Olivia gasped as they parted and tugging at Natalia's night shirt._

_Natalia enthusiastically complied with the order. She quickly pulled the offending fabric over her head tossing it to the floor, revealing her pantyless, petite figure. Soon Olive skin met ivory deep in embrace, though neither of them felt like they couldn't get close enough._

_Noticing that she was completely naked and Olivia still had on most of her sleep attire, Natalia decided to make a demand of her own. "How am I going to seduce you like that? Off with the close!" Olivia had learned a while back that handing the reigns over to her wife every so often could be a very good thing, so she didn't hesitate to follow instructions. Natalia watched as her partner stripped the binding materials from her body, feeling rather pleased with herself as she did._

_She placed herself between the older woman's thighs and ran her fingertips down one of them, grazing it with her fingernails. The whimper from Olivia's lips excited Natalia to no end as she began working two digits between the tight walls of her warm folds. Hips bucked to meet fingers, letting Natalia know it was time to add another. She took pleasure in watching her lover's pleading eyes, imploring for more. Olivia clenched as she felt the warmth of soft tongue gliding over the gathered flesh. She entangled her fingers through dark long hair. Natalia felt at home in this place. Being inside Olivia, tasting her; that was where she knew she belonged._

_"Nat…I…," Olivia stammered. Natalia concentrated on her task. "I…can't….oh, wow," the older woman still couldn't seem to put a sentence together._

_Natalia felt her lover on the verge. She lifted her head as Olivia relinquished her hair. "Come on Liv. Let go for me," she whispered, "Just let it happen, Baby." As if on command Olivia did just that._

_"Oh my good God," Olivia yelped, her body shaking before going limp._

_Natalia was still mesmerized that she had the power to make her partner wither beneath her touch. "Maybe I'm a freaking super hero for a whole other reason entirely," she thought inwardly with an outward suggestive smile on her face. What with her nearly nonexistent sexual history before Olivia and all. Not to mention Olivia's extensive one. When they first got together the fear of not measuring up to Olivia's past experiences was always there. But then Olivia reminded her that they were both on virgin territory when it came to intimacy with another woman. The first time was good, but there were a lot of nervous missteps. The couple vowed to be open to one another about there likes and dislikes. Natalia found the "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again" mantra to be her favorite where improving their love making was concerned._

_The women curled up next to each other, Natalia wrapped in Olivia's arms. "Let's never go that long again," Olivia laughed._

_"I don't plan to," Natalia chirped. Olivia groaned when Natalia slipped one of her fingers into her mouth._

_"Well just give me a few minutes to recover and I promise to make you feel just as good," She said with the husky seductive voice only she could pull off. Ten minutes later she fulfilled that promise in every way._

Natalia was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Blake and Doris had finally arrived with the food.

Natalia made her way to the front door and opened it. "Hey Blake, Doris," she grabbed one of the Brown bags in Doris' hands and motioned them into the house. "Where's Clarissa?"

"She's in the car saying goodbye to the boyfriend back in L.A. She'll be bringing in the last of the food when she's done with all the 'I love you's and making googly eyes that he can't see," Doris huffed.

"It's romantic," Blake said all starry eyed.

"It's nauseating," Doris replied.

"You say that now, but I recall some googly eyes and lots of 'I love you's, coming from you as recent as this morning," Blake winked at Doris. Doris was a Romantic. She hated for people to know just how easily she could turn into a puddle so she said almost anything to sound skeptical. Unfortunately for her, she had become a lot easier to read since the red head next to her hooked in her claws and refused to let go.

Doris and Jamanda's semi-romance was fairly short lived. The relationship was more of a night time play date kind of thing. Out of the six months they were together they'd only had two dates, if you could even call them that, outside of either of their homes or a drink after Jamanda's shift at Towers. The first was when Jamanda escorted Doris to the double wedding for Billy, Vanessa, Buzz, and Lillian. In truth, Jamanda's invite was more about Doris trying to prove to Ashlee that she was trying to let her in to see who she really was. It was also the first step to "Coming Out" publicly. The second date was at the farm house with Olivia and a seven and a half month pregnant Natalia. Emma was spending the night at her friend Jodie's so the adults had free reign of the house. Olivia put some of her rarely used super star chef skills to use that night because she was doting over Natalia in all her pregnant glory. She'd prepared a fabulous meal of roast lamb, mushroom risotto, asparagus, and for dessert a raspberry walnut torte. Natalia was so elated to have Olivia cook, that she didn't even scold her girlfriend for preparing such a rich meal. It was one of the few occasions that Natalia let up on Olivia's heart healthy diet. As Jamanda listened to the three older women discuss topics such as pregnancy, raising children, future professional aspirations, and personal goals; she came to the long time coming conclusion that she and Doris didn't have much in common and they weren't going anywhere in their relationship. When she broke it off, Doris wasn't surprised and was even relieved that she wasn't going to have to be the one to end things.

A few years later, when Blake realized just how much she cared for Doris, she'd refused to go through the same turmoil as Olivia and Natalia had. She was afraid she wouldn't find another great love after Ross so when she had; she wasn't going to let it get away. Doris tried to stay at arms length when she saw that Blake wanted more than a friendship. She was terrified of getting involved with a woman who she had always known to be straight, although she wasn't thinking about that during the few lip locks they'd shared in resent months. But she underestimated Blake's persistence. One afternoon, Blake showed up at the mayor's office in nothing but a trench coat and stilettos. That's when Doris decided that it was okay to be cautious but not down right stupid. After they christened Doris' desk, they made their relationship official.

"I'm not that bad," Doris responded.

Both Natalia and Blake had to hold back the laughter that played in their heads. Doris was definitely that bad if not worse. She was in love and everyone knew it. Even when she tried to hide her sheer giddiness, she could never commit to the pretend distain.

Clarissa walked through the still opened door holding another paper bag with Company sprawled out on the front. The girl was grinning from ear to ear, still reeling from her phone conversation. "Hi Natalia."

"Hey Clarissa," Natalia mirrored the grin thinking about how cute young love could be.

"Casanova finally got off the phone?" Doris asked, this time with a hint of a smile.

"He said to tell you both goodbye," the young girl responded.

"Everybody's out side," Natalia broke in, "Why don't we go drop this off in the kitchen so I can reheat the hot stuff and you can head outside."

The four of them walked through the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter and then went through the back door. When they got outside Olivia and Ava were smoothing out a table cloth over the three tables they'd lined up next to each other. Rafe and Ian were setting up the chairs while Ashlee sat in one on the end. Emma was playing with Francesca and Evan. When Clarissa spotted Emma she sprinted in her direction.

"Great, the food's finally here. We were starving over here Wolf," Olivia couldn't help herself. Her friendship with Doris had always been an odd one. Whether either woman admitted it or not, they were similar in a lot of ways. They both came up from humble beginning, both made a lot of enemies in their quest to the top, neither of them were known for having an abundance of friends, and now they were both whipped by women they never saw coming.

Then there was the most amusing part about it all. They both managed to get a hold of woman that once dated and unfortunately had sex with Frank Cooper. Doris was thankful that she was the exception when it came to the other three women. What is it with that guy? Three of his exes having a fondness for the ladies? Let's just hope that Elini sticks with him this time. I like him so much more in Greece than I do in Springfield. At some point all four of the women had had that thought process. "You're lucky we got here at all. There was all kind of boyfriend mushiness going on in the back seat. I almost lost my apatite."

"Funny Doris," Clarissa yelled over their way, "you were the one who told me to give him a chance in the first place, remember?"

"You were never supposed to reveal that information," Doris shouted back.

Clarissa laughed and continued playing with Emma and the kids. "Get over it," Blake chuckled, "you've been outed again. My woman is a softy." Doris grunted and turned to Olivia.

"We saw Beth coming out of Cedars when we were picking up the food. I assumed she was heading in this direction," Doris scrambled trying to change the subject.

"Emma has something planned with her dad and the Spauldings on Sunday." Natalia answered.

"So everyone's here?" asked Doris.

"Yep, Jonathan hasn't gotten back into town yet, but he said he'd be here in time for the ceremony tomorrow. I wish Sam could make it but he's forever out of the country," Olivia said.

"Can't expect the man to drop everything he has going on just to rush back here for one day," Ian spoke up running his hand through the short jet black mop on his head. He meant for it to sound light hearted but nothing he said sat well with Olivia. She bit her tongue and decided not to say anything. She wasn't about to use her one freebee this early on.

Ava knew that he didn't quite mean it the way it sounded, though she also knew it was a crack about being dragged to small town Illinois for some high school graduation. She and her husband fought about coming on this trip for a while. They were still fighting about it, and everything else under the sun. Ian wanted to be back in New York working as he always did. She glared at him hoping that her mother wouldn't see.

He and Olivia hadn't gotten along for some time. There were so many things about Ian Donavan that rubbed Olivia the wrong way. First and foremost he was an ass. He seemed to feel entitled. She suspected it had something to do with having a mother who was born into a makeup dynasty and a father who ruled the corporate world, giving him everything that he ever wanted. She didn't like the way he expected Ava to just comply to his whims. Ava had had a decent career going and still could, if she hadn't bent to his will. As soon as he got the news that she was pregnant he insisted that she quit working. He didn't realize that it was about so much more than being able to live off of his stock broker salary. Ava liked working. She liked the feeling of accomplishment, not that she didn't feel accomplished by being a mother. She just liked having that bit of independence. On top of that strain Ian had been unfaithful on more than one occasion. He swore up and down that he was done with all of that, but neither Ava nor Olivia could help but be suspicious. Olivia knew she had no right to judge anyone about infidelity considering she had her fair share of affairs before Natalia, but she wanted to protect her daughter.

"He told Emma to look out for a package in the mail. She's excited to see what it is," Natalia said trying to brake through some of the tension.

"Ma, I'll go get everything to set up the table," Rafe interjected.

"I'll help too," Ava was quick to get away from the scene that had almost unfolded if even for just a few minutes.

"I can help," Ashlee spoke up only to be pinned with six pair of intense eyes.

"We got it Ash," Rafe said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid," Ashlee scowled. "I haven't done anything useful all day."

"You're a human incubator. I think you're doing plenty," The former mayor smiled.

"Fine," she huffed as Rafe and Ava headed inside.

"I have to go heat up some of the food. Buzz has had it on ice since this morning," Natalia said as she followed behind.

"See I let it go," Olivia whispered into Natalia's ear as she passed. Even if she wanted to wipe that smug look off of Ian's face, she knew she had to play nice; for the most part anyway.

"Yes you did," the other woman whispered back, "I'm proud." Natalia didn't want any arguments braking out during such a happy time for Emma, though she understood the need to stick up for your loved ones. She had done it so many times in the past. In the beginning it was all about being there for Rafe. As her family grew so did her protectiveness. She thought back to a Saturday afternoon when Francesca was ten months old.

_Olivia had to run to the Beacon for a plumbing emergency and Emma was spending the day with her father. Frank had just shown up at the Farmhouse with out calling which surprised her because the only time he ever came by anymore was to see his daughter and they hadn't scheduled for him to pick her up that day. The tension between the three parents had reduced, but it was still there and at times it still made Natalia uncomfortable. "Hey Frank, come on in," Natalia said as she waved the man into the farm house._

_"How are you today Natalia?" He greeted as he cautiously walked past the threshold._

_"I'm doing pretty well. Francesca's upstairs taking a nap."_

_Frank's face drooped and he dropped his head before saying, "Oh, I was hoping to spend some time with her for a few hours. Maybe take her to the park and then by Company to spend some time with Pop, Marina, and Hennery."_

_"I don't really want to wake her up right now Frank," she said trying to maintain a cheerful disposition. She could see that there was something off about the man that stood in front of her. He seemed to be menaced by something._

_Frank stood for a few moments assessing what his next words should be. "Blake and I had a little tiff this morning and I just thought it would do me some good to see one of my favorite girls." Frank and Blake were having the same fight they'd been having for months. He was uncomfortable with Blake and Doris' friendship. Blake and Doris had become fast friends and it reminded Frank all too well about his not so distant past. He was aware that the mayor was now openly gay, and even more so that she was single. He'd already lost one woman to a woman that he barely liked on good days; he sure wasn't up to losing another to a woman that he just plain loathed. The two women were honestly just friends, but his insecurity would send Blake running right over to wherever Doris was at the time, in order to blow off steam and rant about his stupidity. It was over a good two years after the pair called it splits before Blake and Doris began anything remotely romantic. He'd long since moved on with Elini._

_Natalia didn't say it but part of her was annoyed at the fact that he was using their daughter to make himself feel better, seeing as how he never expressed a desire to take care of her longer that an eight hour period every couple of weeks. After all it was their job to take care of their daughter not the other way around. Then she thought about all the times she and Olivia were feeling down over the stresses of life and rushed home to be with their children knowing that they would make their worries go away, if even for just a little while. She snapped herself out of thought and brought her attention back to the police chief. "If you could let her sleep for another half hour, I'm sure she'd love to spend some time with her daddy today."_

_Frank looked up gratefully, "I really appreciate it."_

_"No problem. She's your daughter, you just caught me by surprise," the younger woman assured. "Have a seat Frank."_

_"Thank you," he said, seating himself on the couch._

_"Can I get you something to eat or drink?"_

_"Thanks, but after that little spat with Blake I decided to drown my sorrows with a Buzz burger, fries, and a sundae," said Frank as he patted at his full belly. "I was headed to have a beer or two when I thought about seeing my little girl." The pride of having chosen his daughter over a bottle sparkled in his eyes. He looked to Natalia hoping to find something along those lines mirroring back at him. He didn't see it. It wasn't that she wasn't glad he had chosen to see Francesca over having a few beers. It was just that she saw it as an automatic thing for a parent to do. Her smile was still in tact, that hadn't wavered, but he could see it hadn't reached her eyes. It was a look that he knew all too well. He hadn't noticed it all those times when Natalia would slap it on her face to placate him while they were dating then engaged. But once it had gone all to hell, he let himself see the difference when she smiled at Olivia. The first time he truly noticed it was the day Olivia showed up for their baby's sonogram. He was over Natalia, he knew as much, but it didn't help the feeling of being played for a fool that lingered inside. He was trying to let go of the resentment he felt but it wasn't at all easy._

_"Okay then," Natalia said, dimple filled, placating smile still holding firm. "I'll go give Olivia a call and let her know you're taking Chessy for a few hours." She figured the two could take advantage of the situation and have a nice dinner out together._

_Frank on the other hand had let some old feeling stir and was a bit put off at her comment. After all he and Natalia were her parents. Why would Olivia need to give permission for him to see his own kid? Between the arguments with Blake and his status as Francesca's father seemingly being compromised, he was struggling not to become absolutely livid. He was losing the battle. "So, I have to ask Olivia to see my daughter now?" Frank hadn't meant it the way it had come out, but it was out there now and he wasn't going to take it back._

_A look of shock crossed over Natalia's face, causing her to take a step back as if the words were ready to strike her at any moment. "Frank, I just wanted to see if she wanted to have dinner at Towers while you had Chessy." She grimaced at the fact that she was explaining herself to Frank yet again. It had been a habit that she'd fallen into after Francesca was born. It was one of the ways she felt she could make him feel better about the situation. "But the thing is, Frank; she is a parent to Chessy. She needs to be clued in on her daughter's whereabouts." She'd down played things to accommodate franks ego for quite some time, but it was getting harder and harder to gloss over the relationship between Olivia and Francesca._

_Frank looked up at her somewhat apologetically but couldn't seem to back down. "Look, I've put up with a lot. I've let go of the fact that you lead me on for months and then left me on our wedding day. I've gotten over the fact that the person you left me for was fucking Olivia Spencer," he seethed still having the good sense to keep his voice down as not to wake the sleeping child upstairs. "Hell, I've even accepted that she's going to be in Francesca's life for the time being. But if you think that I'm going to defer to her will, you have another thing coming." He knew his words would hit her hard. All he ever had to do was so much as mention what she had done to him and she'd wilt every time._

_Natalia scurried to organize her thoughts. She had replies to everything he had just said but didn't quite know where to begin. "First of all," she began in a sharp tone that Frank had never heard from her before, "If you had truly gotten over all of that, you wouldn't have felt the need to throw it in my face. And you may not believe that Olivia is in this for the long haul, but she is. She isn't going anywhere!" Her temper was getting the best of her and she was starting not to care._

_Frank knew he was stepping over the line. Good men weren't supposed to act like this. To hell with being a good man! Even good men have the right to blow off steam every once and a while. "Olivia has never been able to make it work for very long. She's a manipulative Bitch who is incapable of being faithful. I've been unlucky enough to get my heart broken by her twice. Once when she lured you into her web and another when she started screwing my pop while she was still dating me! You'll be joining the club soon enough," he spat._

_Natalia's rage was well beyond her comfort zone. She was red in the face and fought like hell to keep herself from physically accosting him. "Don't speak like that in our home," She winced, "and yes, she's made some mistakes but that's not who she is," she furiously tried to defend the woman she loved._

_"You've changed her for now. She's on her best behavior for a little while but the true Olivia always makes another appearance. You think just because you had some ceremony and she put a ring on your finger, that changes things? A little thing like vows has never kept Olivia in line. You'll see that she was only taking advantage of your kindness and naiveté." He was seething, looking like he was ready to foam at the mouth._

_"I'm so sick of this Natalia good, Olivia bad crap I always find myself sitting through. Everyone says how I saved her. How I've turned the ferocious tiger into a cuddly kitten. Have any of you ever stopped to think about all the ways she's been there for me. All the times she helped me!" Natalia was on a roll and she rather liked the freedom she felt in saying what she wanted without worrying about the feelings of others. "Like I said, she's made mistakes but can you honestly look me in the eyes and name me one person in this town over the age of sixteen, who hasn't been on the wrong side of some kind of scandal?"_

_"We aren't talking about every one else," Frank shot back, "We're talking about Olivia Spencer."_

_"Olivia Spencer-Rivera," Natalia corrected "Why is it that everyone else in this town can achieve some kind of clean slate when they mess up, but when it comes to her it's all judgment?"_

_"The woman tried to steal your husband. It was because of her he wasn't there for you during his last days. He died trying to get to her, yet somehow you end up being loyal to her!"_

_"I'm not saying it was right for her to go after Gus, but Frank, she was scared and she was afraid of being alone. Plus I wasn't exactly innocent. If you recall I went after Gus while he was married to Harley. You know, your sister? I locked Olivia in a bathroom, keeping her from a heart. If I blame her for Gus dying than I have to take responsibility too. He wouldn't have been trying so hard to get to her if she'd gotten that first heart," Natalia's eyes got watery as she actually spoke the words that had loomed in the back of her mind since Gus' death. "But somehow it was decided that I was worthy enough for forgiveness. Why not her?"_

_"See? She's got you blaming yourself for the crap she pulled," Frank hissed. "She's a snake. You'll see Natalia."_

_The Latina had had enough. She was through with this particular battle of words. "I won't let you disrespect her like this to me, especially not in our home. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of our drama. It wasn't fair to you and I will always feel remorse for that. But Frank, I'm not going to treat you with kid gloves anymore because it isn't fair to Olivia or the rest of our family. You need to get out of this house so that we can both calm down. Then maybe we'll see about you taking Chessy a little bit later." She walked to the front door and motioned for him to leave._

_Frank didn't say another word as he walked out the door. In all actuality he hadn't believed most of the venom he'd just spewed for some time. He actually believed that Olivia might really stay around and make Natalia happy until one of them died, which made him feel even worse about the way he was treated. The fact that neither of them saw it fit to love him, yet managed to love each other, hurt like a son of a bitch and he wasn't sure how to cope. He knew he was wrong but that day he just didn't care._

_Natalia slammed the door behind him and huffed. Then she walked into the kitchen. The image before her was breathtaking. There Olivia sat, tears streaming down her face, makeup smudged, still looking oh so elegant._

_"I love you so much," the older woman whispered. "Thank you for that."_

_She'd made it through the back door sometime around "Don't speak like that in our home" and while she thought about going in to protect her wife, it seemed as if the other woman was holding her own pretty well._

_Natalia went to her wife and knelt down in front of her. "You never have to thank me for standing up for you, for us, this family. I love you. That's what I signed up for."_

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Natalia thought as she transferred the remaining metal tins into the oven.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Evryone's head was bowed and hands were being held. "Lord bless the hands that prepared the meal that we are about to receive. May the blessing on it nourish our minds, and bodies. Thank you for bringing us together at this time and surrounding us with love. Amen."

Emma finished the prayer and a collective "Amen" followed.

The table was full of cuisine that didn't quite go together. Tuna casserole, vegetable beef soup, two types of salad, chili, Turkey sandwiches, and Lasagna, sat before them. Ashlee looked at the display with wide eyes while Ian grimaced.

"This has got to be the oddest combination of food," Ian said under his breath.

"Buzz said that it was a good idea to get different stuff so everyone would have something they wanted," Emma said.

"Buzz is a smart man," said Ashlee while she looked over the table.

"Before we eat I want to make a little toast." Olivia stood and raised her glass. Everyone at the table joined her in raising a glass. "To Emma, my smart, talented, and beautiful daughter, we are all so incredibly proud of you. We know that you will do wonderful things in life."

"To Emma," the table said in unison.

"Thank you mom. And thank you all for being here," Emma beamed.

"Well everybody better dig in," Natalia said as she put a turkey sandwich on a plate for Francesca. Everyone followed her example.

"Mama, I don't want that," Francesca spoke up.

"Honey I thought you liked Turkey sandwiches." Natalia looked confused.

"Didn't you say that it was your second favorite kind, behind peanut butter and banana?" Olivia asked.

Francesca just frowned. "I know what Chessy's looking for," said Rafe as he ladled soup into a bowl for his baby sister. He'd introduced her to vegetable beef soup a few days prior and now she couldn't get enough of the stuff.

"Thank you Rafe," Francesca said with admiration. In her eyes Rafe was a hero that could do no wrong and he didn't mind it at all.

Natalia took the sandwich from in front of her daughter and placed it in front of herself, giving Rafe room to set the bowl of soup down.

"So Ashlee, when can I see your manuscript?" Blake asked from across the table.

"I don't know. I'm not completely happy with it yet," the blond replied

"What's it about?" Emma prodded.

"It's about a Lawyer and mother who has to prove her husbands innocence in a," Ashlee looked over at the two small children at the table, "M-U-R-D-E-R case. She believes he's innocent but there is a lot of circumstantial evidence and a bit of a dark past involving guns and the victim. So she starts investigating on her own and has to contend with all kinds of road blocks," Luckily Francesca was too involved in the bowl of soup in front of her to try to figure out the spelled out word.

"A little close to home," Ian said into Ava's ear. She kicked him under the table causing him to wince.

"What was that?" Doris looked over at the man.

"I was just saying that Ashlee must have been inspired by life, you being a lawyer and all."

"And?" The lawyer pushed even though part of her knew she shouldn't.

"And both Ashlee and Rafe have taken a shot at people. It's a little amusing that she used that particular plot, don't you think?" Ian said with a rye smile.

Everyone with the exception of Evan and Francesca was taken aback by the asinine comment. Ava's first instinct was to look at her mother, who along with everyone else was glaring at her husband.

Blake squeezed Doris' hand. "Well, everyone at this table over the age of twenty has a bit of a colorful past," Blake said hoping to relieve some of the awkwardness.

"That's quite an understatement," Ian said under his breath. Everyone chose to let the comment go, though Ava almost wished she hadn't spent so much time talking her mother out of being rude to the man. It was true; everyone over twenty at that table had a rocky past at best. Ian was no exception to that. He had done a lot of things to screw up in their marriage and he wasn't the golden boy her in-laws thought he was.

When the two had first gotten together he was a guest in the hotel she was working at. She was an assistant manager of an upscale Manhattan hotel. She'd been offered the job a year prior and decided to leave San Francisco behind and try out a new location. Ian was there because his high class apartment building was having problems with the pipes. Ava had been filling in at the check in desk because the person that was supposed to be on duty had an emergency with his kids. As soon as he saw her he proceeded to flirt. She didn't respond to his usual "irresistible charms" so, he took it as a challenge. Eventually he wore her down and she fell for him hard.

A few months later they were eloping and less than a month after that Ava found out that she was pregnant. That was about the time Ian started changing. Apparently once he had a marriage license and a child, he felt that all that charm was no longer necessary. He insisted that she be a stay at home mom, kept a close eye on her activities, and started some extra curricula activities of his own, some illegal and some licentious. He became the type of man that felt ownership over his family and every time he was caught messing up, he always had an excuse and someone else to blame. Ava was well aware of whom Ian had become, yet she hated the idea of failing at her marriage. She wanted to keep the peace and have a happy loving family, but when he was around he didn't make it easy. Now she was afraid that it was affecting her beautiful little boy. Her normally rambunctious child seemed to be much more sullen as of late. She figured it had something to do with all of the arguments he was witness to. She never wanted for him to see it; however, Ian wasn't exactly the "let's sit down and talk about this rationally when our son is asleep" kind of guy. He wanted to say what he wanted when he wanted. She was realizing more and more that she didn't want Evan to become the man her husband was.

Rafe leaned his wife's direction and quietly asked, "Are you alright? We can go inside for a minute."

She responded by rubbing her swollen belly and mouthing, "No, we're good."

Natalia was visibly uncomfortable, which of course made Olivia angry for a second reason.

"I wasn't trying to be rude," Ian said to Ashlee and Rafe, but looked at Olivia. "The thought just hit me before I had a chance to stop it from coming out of my mouth. I mean come on; it doesn't strike anyone to be a little close to life? Ashlee shot her husband and sister-in-law's grandfather and Rafe shot his sister's father. "He just didn't seem to know when to quit.

Olivia and Rafe both went to speak when Ashlee vetoed their impending tirades. "Well you better hope it isn't too close to life. The dead guy is the husband's shady brother-in-law."

Clarissa was the first to laugh, followed by Emma and Ava. Soon Natalia couldn't help but giggle, though she tried to hide it. At the sight of her wife taking joy in the little retort, Olivia joined as well. The rest of the table began to laugh as well, with the exception of Evan and Francesca who had no clue what was going on.

"If only it was true to life," Olivia blurted loudly. Ava wanted to be disappointed with her mother for the comment, but her resentment at her husband clouded her annoyance at her mom.

Natalia leaned over to her ear. "There goes your freebee."

"That doesn't count. It didn't even get a rise out of him," Olivia whined back into her partner's ear.

"I think Ashlee can handle him," She whispered back.

Olivia sat back silently sulking in her seat. Rafe looked at her like he knew just what the conversation was about. He crinkled his nose and sighed as if to say, "You got permission to go for the jugular and you wasted it on that?" She gave him an apologetic smile and returned her attention to the tuna casserole on her plate.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to excuse myself for a minute," Ava said with a look of discomfort.

"I'll come with you," Ian said, trying to get out of the embarrassing situation he'd gotten himself into.

As the two went in the house Clarissa attempted to shift the conversation. "Emma and I are all set for the baby shower next weekend. We went shopping for the decorations yesterday. "

"We figured out some great games to play," Emma chimed.

"Don't lay it all out for her. All that should be a surprise," Natalia interjected.

"Thanks for letting us have it in one of the Beacon suits," Ashlee said to Olivia and Natalia.

"Of course," Natalia said back.

At the same time Olivia said, "We wouldn't have it anywhere else."

"I talked to Kevin last night and he said to send his love. Jason is supposed to be in town with his girlfriend next week. He's divorced a few months and already thinks he's in love again," Blake said falling back slightly into her old blabber mouth ways. She was a lot better at keeping secrets than she use to be, though sometimes it was too easy to fall into gossip when updating people on others, even if they were her own kids.

"Excuse me," Natalia cut in, "I'm going to get some more ice tea. Does anyone else need a refill on anything?" Everyone indicated that they were fine before she disappeared into the house.

"You just laughed with the rest of them. You didn't even defend me." Natalia heard Ian's voice just beyond the door to the living room.

"Well if you wouldn't insist on behaving like a jerk I wouldn't need to," Ava's voice was a little louder. "You make snide little comments, you talk to Rafe and Natalia like their children half of the time, You make no effort to be involved with this family unless you're criticizing it, and you brought up all of this old crap that everyone has long since let go of."

"It was just a joke," he over stated the syllables.

"A joke in poor taste," she said equally over stated.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel. I'll call a cab and you can keep the rental."

"You're going to leave right in the middle of dinner? Every time you don't get your way you leave me hanging. I need my husband to be there for me and be more respectful with my family. This isn't about you this time. This is about my sister."

"Somehow I don't think my presence will be greatly missed. I'll wait for the cab out front," Ian shot back.

"You're probably right. Just go Ian. I'll see you tonight." Ava replied as if she were exhausted by the exchange of words.

Natalia heard the front door open and close, taking it as a sign to check on Ava. Before she could get across the kitchen, Ava plowed through the door. "Hey," Ava said nervously after realizing that Natalia may have heard an ear full.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise. I was just getting tea," Natalia replied.

"We weren't exactly quiet," the younger woman countered. "I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that he said what he said about Rafe and Ashlee."

"You don't have to apologize for his actions. He's your husband but you don't control what comes out of his mouth," Natalia assured. "I learned that a long time ago with your mother."

"I don't know. You seem to do a pretty good job with her," said Ava.

"I try to encourage her but she still has to make the choice. We respect each other and want each other to be happy. Sometimes that means sacrificing little things for the one another. It cuts both ways."

"Why is it that I'm always the one sacrificing? I agreed to stay in the city rather than buying that house in Jersey. I host dinner parties for people I don't even like, all in the name of Ian's business. I quit my job and turned down a great management position. I forgave him after all three of the bimbos, and those are just the ones I know about for sure. I ask him to come home with me for a few days to support Emma and he makes it so damn difficult. I should have just brought Evan." Ava was trying her best not to cry. " I got what I always wanted and now I'm miserable."

Natalia decided to forego the swear jar rule just this once. "Sometimes what we want doesn't look like what we think it will. Your mom and I definitely never thought that we would end up being everything we both wanted. "

"So, you're saying a woman will do the trick?" Ava joked.

"No, I'm saying that what makes you happy may not be what you were expecting. A financially stable husband and father may sound good on paper, but that doesn't account for the day to day stuff. Is he someone you love talking to at all hours? When you wake up next to him does your heart flutter? Does he make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world even when you know you're a mess? When you've had a horrible day, does he do silly little things to make you laugh? Does he make you feel safe? Those are some of the things you have to ask yourself?" Natalia gave Ava a hug.

"Thanks Natalia," Ava said still in embrace. "I can't talk about this with mom because it always turns into an Ian bashing. She can't be very objective."

Truth be told, Natalia didn't care much for Ian either. The family didn't get a chance to meet him until after he and Ava eloped. He was cocky from their first meeting. When it was revealed that Natalia managed most of the inner workings of the Beacon properties, he was overly shocked saying "Miss Spencer lets you take on that much responsibility of her business? Isn't that her livelihood?" Natalia tried not to be offended by the comment but it always stuck with her. The man also implied to Rafe that owning one little hardware store in such a small town was a less than intelligent idea. What Ian didn't know was that Lewis Construction bought most of their supplies from Rivera's Hardware. That coupled with being the only hardware store for miles, made Rafe's business blossom.

Natalia let go of Ava and said, "I know how that goes. I'm always here for you. I'd like to believe I break the whole evil stepmother mold."

Ava laughed saying, "Definitely. Maybe you should get your tea so we can get back out there."

"I guess I'll get the apple pies and the sugar free brownies for Rafe too. The masses will be requesting dessert soon enough," Natalia replied.

"I'll help you," said Ava.

The women walked back out to join the family.

"I thought we'd go on and bring out dessert. It should be okay out here until we're ready for it," Natalia said.

"Yay!" Francesca squeaked. Evan clapped his hands.

"Where's Ian?" Emma asked.

"He wasn't feeling very well. He said to tell everyone that he would see them tomorrow afternoon," Ava answered peering at Natalia.

Olivia noticed the exchange between her wife and eldest daughter but decided not to pry. She was honestly just happy that Ian left without dragging Ava and Evan with him. "Let's finish eating so I can have a crack at that pie."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of dinner went smoothly. The conversation ranged from the teenagers' undeclared majors, to Doris' law practice, to open houses that Blake would be hosting the next week. Rafe and Ashlee left almost right after dinner was over. Ashlee was tired from the day and Rafe wanted to hover over her at home in private. Clarissa got a ride with the couple so that she could meet up with her friend at the movie theatre. She'd invited Emma but it was Friday movie night and she wanted to relish it before they became nearly extinct. Francesca and Evan played upstairs while Emma, Doris, Blake and Ava helped Olivia and Natalia clean up and take the tables and chairs back to the barn. As the tasks grew smaller, Olivia asked Ava to speak with her in private and Emma went to her room to call her dad.

"All done," Blake declared as she walked in the kitchen with Doris.

"Now it's time for us to head out," Doris said overly excited. She had plans for the red head next to her and she was dying to get them started.

"Thank you guys for coming," Natalia said, dimples in full view, "and for picking up the food, and helping to clean up."

"No problem," Blake and Doris said together.

"Tell everyone we said goodnight," Doris said ushering Blake into the living room and soon out the front door.

"I'll do that," Natalia said loudly behind them. She leaned against the counter nearly laughing at the recognition of wanting to take your partner right were they stood.

Meanwhile Olivia and Ava had gone upstairs to the master bedroom to talk.

"What did you want to talk about, Mom?" Ava asked. Olivia had promised her it wasn't about Ian but she still felt wary about the upcoming conversation.

"Natalia and I are planning to open a hotel in Edgewater New Jersey. We were hoping that you could manage it for us." Olivia said.

"Mom, I haven't worked in over three years and if I do get back into the hotel business I don't want it to be due to nepotism." Ava replied.

"It's a family business. It was meant for family to run it. Plus it isn't that far from where you live. Besides you were offered a management possession at one of the top hotels in Manhattan, so you're most definitely qualified," Olivia responded.

"It sounds good but I don't know if I'm ready to get back into all of that."

"Look, I know it has been a while, but I also know you loved working. I'm not going to push, so you can take your time to think about it. It isn't exactly going to happen over night. Just promise you will at least give it some thought," Olivia stopped herself from including the whine she heard in her head.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Ian and I will discuss it tomorrow," said Ava.

Olivia resisted the urge to say something catty and just smiled. Ava knew her mom was trying very hard to stay in her good graces when it came to Ian. "He was a little huffy tonight so I don't want to get him riled up. I want to get through the graduation ceremony first so I can keep any further animosity from touching Emma's day," Ava explained.

"Good call," Olivia answered.

"Thanks mom," Ava said hugging her mother. She knew a life jacket when she saw one. Her mom was giving her a way to reclaim herself and she loved her even more for it. "I better go get my son and head back to the Beacon. He's probably exhausted. "

"You sure you don't want to stay for a while? It's movie night," Olivia said using a sing song voice.

"Yeah, I need to get him into bed," said Ava.

"Alright, let's go get the E-man," Olivia giggled.

"The E-man?" Asked Ava.

"Okay, Maybe not one of my better nicknames," Olivia said as the walked out of her bedroom and into Francesca's.

When they got to the door they could see that Evan was asleep on Francesca's bed and she was reading him her Peter Rabbit book, ignoring his slumber and oblivious to their prying eyes. She had three other books next to her and it seemed like she planned to read each one.

Olivia and Ava watched as the seen played out; both feeling rather overwhelmed by the sweetness of it. They decided to leave Francesca to the story for a while before disturbing either child. They went down stairs to find Emma looking over Blue Rays. It was Francesca's tern to pick, but Emma found that if she put her own favorite movies right in Francesca's view, she'd usually pick one of them. They had the same taste in kid's movies for the most part anyway. Emma was almost eighteen but she would always be a Disney junkie.

"I'm going to go see if there's anything else to help Natalia with," Olivia said. Olivia left to join Natalia in the Kitchen, leaving her oldest daughters alone.

The two of them sat down next to each other on the couch. "Okay," said Ava, "So you and I are going to have the best time when you get to the Big Apple."

Emma's smile grew extra wide. "I know school comes first but I have so much I want to do."

"You'll have at least four years, so you'll have plenty of time."

"I know, but I can't wait," Emma laughed.

"I can't wait to have you there. If you ever need anything I'm right there," Ava assured.

"Good because as excited as I am I'll probably need you to talk me down when I get homesick. I told Chessy that she may be able to visit. She's feeling a little abandoned," Emma said, feeling a hint of guilt.

"She could stay with us when she comes. It can't be easy on either of you. I know what it's like to miss you guys," Ava used a sympathetic tone.

"You know they're going to find any excuse to come to New York now, right?" Emma said half exasperated half hopeful."

"You're probably right," Ava agreed. "Mom told me that she and Natalia are planning on opening up another hotel in New Jersey. I don't think it's for sure, but she seems genuinely excited about the whole thing. She even asked if I would want to manage it. If it sticks they'll be there all the time."

"I heard something about it but it just seemed like talk," Emma said. "What did you tell her about managing it?"

"I told her that I'd think about it and talk it over with Ian tomorrow," Ava gleamed, though trying to look as if she were truly weighing her options.

"But you already plan to take it," Emma replied. Ava thought her younger sister was way to smart for her own good.

"I told you I have to talk it over with my husband first," said Ava, crossing her arms.

"Ava, I haven't seen that look in your eyes since Evan was born. I can see how happy just thinking about it makes you."

"I hate that you can read me so well," Ava pouted.

"You aren't the only one," Emma replied. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him that this is something I'm going to do for me. If he can't accept it then we need to part ways. I'm sick of always being the one to bend and forgive. He's supposed to want me to have happiness just as much as I want that for him, right?" Ava looked at Emma as if she were giving her a word of warning for the future.

"That's what Ma always says when we talk about my future love," Emma grinned.

"Smart woman, that Natalia," Ava laughed.

"Do you think he'll support you?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"I doubt it. I have a feeling I'll be filing for divorce in the near future," Ava answered.

"I just want you to be happy. You haven't seemed that way in a long time."

"I know, but all that is going to change. I don't need a man to be happy, and if I did, Ian's not the man up to that task. I love him but I love my son and myself a hell of a lot more. I'll make us happy," Ava said.

"And you'll have me to keep you company," Emma giggled.

"Yep, between you, Chessy, Mom, and Natalia lurking around New Jersey and the NYC, I think I'll have all the love and support I need." Ava hugged Emma.

"Ava, Evan fell asleep," a little voice said from the bottom of the steps.

"Thank you for letting me know Chessy," Ava replied.

"I read to him too," Francesca said proudly.

"I heard. You're a great reader baby sister," Ava said equally as proud.

"Yep, she reads to me too," Emma chimed in.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Ava asked.

Francesca nodded her head and ran over to them. She wriggled her way between her sisters and leaned into Ava.

"I hear you're going to be visiting us. Evan and I could use a good reader from time to time," said Ava.

Francesca giggled, "Will we have special sister time too?"

"Of course," said Ava. "We can do the one on one thing, and we could have a triple sister day or two as well," replied the oldest of the three.

Natalia and Olivia ascended into the living room smiling at the sight of their three girls all snuggled together with smiles that seemed to hold a secret pact between them.

"Why does it seem like the three of you are in on something that we are completely cut out of?" Asked Olivia.

"Because we are," said Emma.

"I don't know if I like that," Natalia said with one of her famous fake pouts.

"It's a sister thing guys," Francesca said in her serious voice.

"I guess we can't get in the way of that," said Olivia through the giggles in the room.

"I was thinking, since Evan is already conked out, maybe I can stay for movie night after all. We can head back to The Beacon in the morning and have plenty of time to get ready," Ava suggested.

"That'd be great," Emma said.

"Yay!" yelped Francesca.

"Go pick the movie Chessy," Natalia smiled.

The girl bounced over to the movies and pulled out The Lion King. They were all relieved. It had been a while since any of them had seen it and it was a movie that they all could appreciate. Ava texted Ian to tell him that she and Evan wouldn't be joining him until the morning. Then turned off her phone. Olivia, Natalia, and Ava took the couch and Francesca and Emma took the floor. Soon they all reveled in the tradition that was movie night.

In typical movie night fashion, each of the Spencer-Rivera girls fell asleep before the movie had ended. Natalia had anticipated this enough to set the alarm on her phone to wake soon after it was over. Ava bunked with Emma and Evan stayed in Francesca's bed with her. Ava and Evan headed back to The Beacon after an Eggs Benedict breakfast, which Olivia prepared. The woman hardly ever cooked so it was easy to forget that she was a chef once. Natalia made a mental note to demand her wife to cook more often, as she always did on the rare occasions when the older woman would prepare a meal. Emma scurried to get all of her stuff together and was off to rehears the ceremony.

Emma squirmed in her seat on the stage shifting her note card back and forth between her hands. She looked around the auditorium at all of the people she loved who'd made time to be here for her. Her family had taken up quite a bit of space which only brought a smile to her face. Philip and Beth sat with Peyton and her nephew Billy. Lizzie and Bill sat behind them next to Sarah and Jonathan. Daisy cradled Emma's two-year-old nephew bobby in her arms as she rested her head on James' shoulder. Rafe and Ashlee sat next to them holding hands. Ava held Evan while Ian was texting next to her. Doris, Blake and Clarissa sat toward the back, oddly enough next to Josh, Reva, and Colin. Buzz and Lillian sat beside Olivia and a teary eyed Natalia, who was holding Francesca's hand as the girl fidgeted next to her.

"I'm very proud to introduce a very bright young lady, this year's salutatorian, Emma Spenser-Rivera." Philip had consented to the name change and the adoption of Emma when Olivia adopted Francesca. Emma didn't have the Spaulding name at the time anyway, so he didn't see a problem with allowing his daughter to have both of her mother's names. Though he spent time with her, he had long since lost parental rights to Emma, so he was amazed that he was even asked. Oddly enough, he had been one of Olivia and Natalia's greatest supporters. He had supported them even before they came to terms with their feelings for one another. He had even supported them before Olivia was able to look at him with anything other than fear and loathing. He just wanted his child to be raised in a happy environment and he was determined not to let her grow up in the typical Spaulding fashion. He would always be her father. Nothing would change that, but he wanted to make sure that Emma was as bonded to Natalia legally as she was emotionally. Knowing both he and Olivia's medical issues, he needed to be sure that Emma would always be cared for.

Emma was shaken out of her daze by the words of her vice principal, Mr. Wallace. She stood up and crossed the stage to the podium, taking deep breaths on her way. When she made it to her destination she took a moment to calm what was left up her nerves.

"A couple of summers ago, I met a girl about my age at Company." Emma looked over at Buzz and continued, "For those of you that don't know, Company is the only place in town to get a Buzz burger and the best place to get an ice cream Sundae." She winked at Buzz as soft chuckles murmured through the crowd. "But I digress; this girl explained to me that she was visiting her grandmother for a couple of weeks. She only had a couple of days left here and she was excited to get home to Chicago. She talked about all of the fascinating things that Chicago had to offer and I agreed with her. Chicago has a lot of great places to visit and I was lucky enough to have the chance to see some of those places for myself. After a while of comparing notes I asked her how she was enjoying her stay in Springfield. She said that it was nice enough but small towns weren't for her. I asked her why that was, and she said that everybody was much too interconnected; People were always in everyone's business; and nothing remotely interesting ever happened. I looked at her and I said, "Interconnected, yes; in each other's business, definitely. But as for the last one, you haven't been in Springfield long enough." The auditorium was full of laughter at the thought of Springfield being an uneventful town.

There were so many times its residences wished that were true. In the last year alone two men had essentially rose from the dead. Edmund Winslow had come back to town with a crazy plan to bomb some of Springfield's most prized land marks as a way to make Springfield residents suffer for the ways he believed they had wronged him. The Beacon, Company, Towers, City Hall, and the light house were some of places on his list. He had planned to Kidnap his biological grandson, Hennery from school and flee the town before the damage was to ensue. He had expected to flee the country soon after. What he hadn't counted on was that Jeffery, also back from the dead, had planted some of his own men in Edmund's organization and had Jonathon keeping an eye out around town. Jeffery and his men were able to stop the bombs from detonating; however, not before he was seen running all around town trying to locate Edmunds whereabouts. After all the years of Edmund escaping death, he finally met his maker when a frightened ten-year-old Hennery accidently shot him while struggling to get away.

While the town was grateful to Jeffery for his part in protecting them, the people in his personal life weren't quite as welcoming. Reva was married to Josh and she wasn't happy that Jeffry had deceived her for so long, no matter what his reasons. She hated that the last seven years that she had spent married to Josh were no longer legal. The thought of telling Colin that the father that had supposedly died when he was just a baby had merely abandoned them, made her cringe. Colin was being raised hearing what a wonderful man his father was, and how he died protecting them. Josh had later adopted him and while he considered Josh to be his father, he still idolized Jeffery.

Ava was angry when she heard that her father was alive after nine years of leading her to believe that he was dead. She flew out from New York without her husband and child so she could have it out with him. She yelled, cried, stomped, and sulked but eventually she let the joy that her father had come back overshadow the pain of his disappearance and she forgave him.

Olivia forgave him as soon as she could see that Ava had. Natalia on the other hand couldn't seem to let it go. Nobody could really understand why. She tried her best to be cordial when she was forced into events that involved Jeffry, Ava, Olivia, and herself, so not to upset Ava but it was difficult at best. Natalia seemed to be the most forgiving person around but for some reason she could barely manage to be civil to the man. Most of their friends ended up writing it off as some kind of Jealousy over his former "relationship" with her partner, mixed with a "mama bear" type reaction to what he'd put Ava through. It didn't make total sense seeing as how Olivia and Ava had managed to forgive Jeffry. Plus if Olivia were really crazy enough to fall back into bed with one of her exes, it would most likely be Josh.

In the end Jeffery came to terms with the fact that he couldn't just waltz back into town and make everything right, so he decided to grant Reva a divorce and signed away any rights he had to Colin. He decided to move to New York to be closer to Ava and his grandson.

When it came out that Jonathon had known that Jeffry was alive all along, he found that he had some fences to mend as well. Reva gave Jonathan the cold shoulder for all of a month before forgiving him; he was her son after all. Oddly enough Bill and Lizzie didn't get overly angry. Lizzie yelled and screeched at her ex for about thirty minutes and punctuated it with a slap, but she managed to get it out of her system. Olivia found that she couldn't stay angry with him so a "How could you keep this from us?" and a "What were you thinking getting involved in that?" later, she managed to get over his part in the deception.

Emma let the room quiet down before continuing. "She was right when she said we were so interconnected. When I look at my fellow graduates," She glanced back at her friends Jodie and Derek, "I see the people that I have known since kindergarten. I look out into the crowd and I see so many people that I love. We may be in each other's business quite a bit, but in the end we look out for each other. We may not always like one another, but when we give ourselves the chance we find friendships in the most unlikely places." Emma looked at her mothers and then her father. "Many of us will go to other places, some of us will move away permanently, but most of us will find our way back even if it's just to visit. I myself am going away to school. I have every confidence that while I have gained many tools to survive college from high school, the tools that my parents have given me will help me to succeed in life. My father and step-mother have shown me that it is never too late to mend fences. I thank them for that gift. My mom and ma have shown me that love is everything. That's something too many people forget. Between the four of them they have taught me to be confident and open to new things. There are far too many things to list. I love you guys. Know that I will always come home, even if I end up building my life somewhere else." All four of her parents were balling as she looked out at them.

Emma glanced back at her classmates once more before saying, "None of us would have made it to this stage if we didn't have people that loved and supported us." She looked to where Donna, Derek's mother, was sitting with his step-father. "Our families differ to varying degrees but in the end they all have love. I hope that my fellow classmates remember that throughout the years as we start making families of our own." Emma saw the signal that her time was up. "So I guess I'll sit down so that our valedictorian can get to the business of inspiring us. Thank you." The auditorium applauded at the somewhat unusual speech as Emma walked back to her seat.

Natalia locked the front door to the farm house. It was a habit she had finally adopted after the whole Jeffry/Edmund fiasco. She smiled inwardly as she looked over the photos that graced the pea green walls that Olivia constantly complained about, yet never seemed to want to change. Her eyes fixed on a picture of Olivia holding Emma in her arms when she was about one-year-old. Olivia looked the part of a doting mother in a dark green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her then blond locks were in loose curls that landed just above her shoulders. Emma's outfit was made of the same color and fabric but it was much puffier. The baby had on little white tights and the cutest little pair of black buckle-up dress shoes.

Natalia often wished she had been able to know Emma as a baby. She wondered what it would have been like for her and Olivia to raise Emma together from the beginning. Natalia imagined herself standing behind Olivia in a similar dress as her wife sat with their daughter in her arms. She could see Rafe and Ava standing on either side of her the way they had stood in a myriad of family photos. Francesca would be a dream in her eye that could someday be realized (minus the Frank factor). Natalia knew she had a wonderful life and she was grateful for it, but she couldn't help but fantasize about the way things would have been had she found and fell in love with Olivia at an earlier point in life. In the end she didn't regret the way life played out. God made things happen in the way and order they did for a purpose and she saw that purpose every morning she woke up next to the woman she loved, or looked at one of her children, or a thousand other things she felt blessed to have. Had things happened differently Alan may have made things even harder for the woman as far as Emma went, Francesca wouldn't exist and Ava still wouldn't have been in their lives until adulthood.

"So we're all alone," Olivia came up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's diminutive frame. "Ava's back at the Beacon having it out with her husband again, Rafe and Ashlee are home safe and sound, Francesca is a snug in her bed, and the graduate is off celebrating with friends," Olivia purred into Natalia's ear.

"She promised that she'd be safe," Natalia whispered.

"She will. She's not like me when I was a teenager Talia," Olivia responded. "She actually obeys her mothers."

It was meant to be a joke but Natalia grimaced at the reference. "That's because she has two mothers that tell her how beautiful and smart she is everyday." Natalia brushed the stray hairs out of Olivia's eyes and placed it behind the taller woman's ear. "She knows how proud we are of her."

Olivia laced her fingers with Natalia's and sighed. "She does. We've made sure of that. "

"So what should we do with all of this quiet alone time? I'm sure you have an idea or two." Natalia looked at her partner with sultry dark eyes.

"Or three, or five," the older woman said before kissing Natalia neck. "But first, I'd like you to come into the kitchen with me."

"The kitchen eh," Natalia cocked her head to the side. "I thought after we had to buy the new table you said that there would be no more of that."

"Well after I thought about it for a few weeks I figured 'what the hell?' We own seven successful hotels in five states and we're about to add to it. We can afford to spring for a new table every so often," Olivia grinned wickedly.

"Lead the way my love," the Latina said eagerly as she followed Olivia through the kitchen door.

On the center of the kitchen table were a bottle of wine and two wine glasses that sat next to a yellow vase holding a beatific display of gerbera daisies. Natalia was a little taken aback by the sight of the flowers. She only ever saw them in the house in early April. The first April first that the two shared as an official couple, Natalia decided that it was time for her to tell Olivia about the day she gave her Gus' heart.

_Olivia had come home from work early feeling a bit sluggish. She could see that something was eating at her fiancé. Natalia was sitting on the couch in deep contemplation with a sad far off look in her eyes. She hadn't even noticed that Olivia had entered the room. Olivia knew what day it was, so she hadn't been surprised that Natalia was troubled. She herself was still feeling survivor's guilt after two years, though now she knew for sure that she wanted to live for so many reasons. She went and sat down next to the other woman not saying a word. _

"_When did you get here?" Natalia asked looking at Olivia confused. _

"_A few minutes ago. You seemed like you were in a pretty far off place."_

"_I guess I was," Natalia said._

"_Do you want some time alone? I know this day is a little difficult for you." _

"_No!" Natalia jerked her head away from Olivia. She took a deep breath and turned her head back. "I'm sorry," she said lowering her voice._

"_It's okay." Olivia attempted to sooth the situation._

"_No it isn't," Natalia said through clenched teeth. "Olivia you could of….." Her voice trailed off unable to finish her sentence. _

"_Honey, did I do something to upset you?" Olivia was getting more and more worried._

"_Oh, no Sweetie you didn't do anything wrong!" Natalia was now struggling to ensure that Olivia didn't blame herself. "I've just been thinking about the day we lost Nic…..I mean Gus." Natalia had resigned herself to the fact that Nicky was the boy she knew at sixteen, but Gus was the man that she found as a woman._

_Olivia sighed, "I thought you might. I've been thinking abut it too." She placed her hand on her chest._

_Natalia backed away from Olivia, taking in a deep breath. "You've told me everything about you. The good," Natalia found her eyes drifting away from the pair of familiar green, " and the bad." Olivia tensed at the words. She knew Natalia loved her and that the woman wasn't going anywhere, but she hated the thought of causing her any pain, even if only by conjuring up past misdeeds. "So I owe the same to you."_

_Olivia shifted to cross her legs and clasped her hands in her lap. "Talia, I doubt that there is any thing that you can say to me th…" _

"_Please let me say this," Natalia's voice was firm and determined. Olivia nodded silently signaling to Natalia to go on. "When I found out that Gus' heart was a match for you I struggled. I hated that he died trying to get to you. I prayed that God would give me the strength to do what was right. I knew that Gus would have wanted you to have his heart but I was still clouded with all of these hateful feelings. So I'd convinced myself that you didn't deserve it. That it was too much." Natalia's eyes were now flooded with tears._

_Olivia couldn't bear to see Natalia suffer. She grabbed hold of Natalia's hand. "Honey, I hadn't exactly inspired you to want to save me. I was calculated and vindictive at best. But somehow you managed to see past that."_

"_Emma," the sobbing woman stated. "I was going to find Rick and tell him no, that I wouldn't give you Gus' heart but then I saw Emma. She was bringing you some gerbera daisies to make you feel better. She saw that I was sad and she handed me one. Olivia I saw this beautiful, sweet, innocent little girl who deserved so much to have her mommy in her life for as long as possible. "_

"_Well Emma is really good at convincing people of things. Just ask everyone that was at Phillip's trial," Olivia said hoping to relieve some of Natalia's upset._

"_This isn't funny, Olivia," Natalia said through her sobs. "That was the second time you almost died because I let jealousy get a hold on me. First I lock you in a bathroom, keeping you from a heart, and then I almost kept one from you again. Both time because I didn't want you to have him." _

"_Natalia, we're past all of that. We've both done things we wish we could change but we can't. We're Here. Together. Now." Olivia said each word as if they were their own sentence._

"_It's just when I think about us not having this family together I can barely stomach it. I thank God everyday for sending Emma to me when I was about to make the wrong decision." _

_The older woman leaned in to kiss Natalia on the forehead. When they separated she took the now quiet younger woman by the chin, gently forcing her to meet her gaze. "You ended up saving me even though I tried to take your husband from you. Then when I didn't want to live because of how I got that heart, you wouldn't let me die. I said every spiteful thing I could think of to get rid of you but you never wavered." Olivia drew in a deep breath and smiled at her beloved. "Look I know I'm not the one to be talking about God and all his plans. You know I don't do the whole religion thing. But Natalia, when you talk about how God threw all of these stumbling blocks in our way to bring us together, honey I believe you. The God you love and believe in so fiercely, he didn't put Emma in your path to convince you to save me, just so you could be tormented by 'what ifs?' You, me, and our kids, that's what is. That's what matters."_

_Natalia let the words of her lover wash over her entire being. She felt fully safe and secure for the first time since she'd left her parents' home all those years ago. She felt the swell of guilt in her heart deflate under her partner's gaze. She breathed in the force that was Olivia, inhaling the comfort and believing with certainty every word that Olivia had spoken. _

_The next day and every first of April after, Natalia would find a vase of Gerbera Daisies on her nightstand when she woke. _

"What's this?" Natalia asked motioning to the table.

"Well, I know it's not April but I thought they would be nice for this occasion," Olivia said knowing that Natalia was a bit thrown off by the display.

"Okay," Natalia cautiously proceeded. "I guess a glass of wine or two on the night of our daughter's graduation isn't a terrible idea either." Olivia had cut down on her alcohol consumption considerably since she and Natalia had become an official couple. Natalia, worried about how it would affect Olivia's heart and they both wanted to up the chances of the time they had left together.

"Well you know this isn't just any bottle of wine," Olivia picked up the bottle as her fondness of it showcased itself all over her face. "This is Vintage Tunina wine; or as Gus said, 'This here is a fifteen year bottle of wine.'" Olivia let out a little chuckle, her eyes still fixed on the bottle.

"Gus?" Natalia looked at the bottle with a slight bit of uncertainty.

Olivia looked up from the bottle and flashed a smile her wife's way. Natalia's eyes were still on the bottle but she felt the comforting gaze wash over her in waves. "It was just after Christmas, before anyone really knew I was sick. I'd told Gus and he was there for me." Natalia was now looking at her wife's lips as they were laying out an explanation. "You remember how I called Gus away from your appointment at the bridal boutique that day? I had spouted some lie about the wedding planner."

Though Natalia wasn't very happy about it at the time, all the memory did now was make her laugh. "I knew you were up to something," she said in a joking fashion.

"Yeah, well I was. And you showed up to stave it off. But before you did, Gus gave me this bottle as a belated Christmas gift. "

"A bottle of wine? Did he think you were a lush or something?" Natalia was doing her best to be light hearted about the conversation. Usually when the two talked about Gus it became intense and often times brought with it sadness and guilt, mainly for Olivia. She didn't want the night that Emma graduated to be touched by any consternation.

"If I recall correctly I said something along those lines too," Olivia smirked. "He gave it to me as an incentive. Gus said that it would be well aged by the time Emma graduated from high school. He was a little off about the timing. This bottle only takes ten years to mature. I guess it doesn't matter though. It only took that long for this day to come. I swear it seems like somewhere during that whole time Emma jumped a few years or something." Olivia giggled at how fast Emma got to this point. "He also said that if I stuck to my end of the deal and lived, he would be there with me to pop it open." Olivia didn't know whether to be sad or happy about how bas ackwards it all was. She kept her end of the bargain but the only way it was possible was because he couldn't keep his.

At the time, when Olivia would fantasize about watching Emma graduate, Gus was at her side. The three of them with Ava would be a family. Natalia would merely be a distant memory and Rafe, well she hadn't even factored Rafe into the equation. But now she was alive and he wasn't. She had found a family with her daughters, his son, and his wife. It turned out better than she had ever thought possible. Olivia opted to grab on to the blissfulness of it all with all the life she had left in the heart she shared with the man.

Natalia saw the wheels turning away in Olivia's beautiful mind. She was about to say something in the hopes of lifting her wife's spirits back up again when the taller woman continued. "He did keep his end of the bargain. He did," she exclaimed as the thought popped into her head. "I never expected that he'd be in my chest but he managed to be here none the less. "

"And this is the way it was suppose to be," Natalia said with full on dimples.

"Well I'm normally a red kind of gal but I guess I should make the exception," said Olivia.

"I guess so," said Natalia brushing her hand down Olivia's arm. "So are you going to grab the cork screw and open that thing or what?"

"Yes ma'am," Olivia complied. She popped the cork and filled the two wineglasses sitting on the table. "Here you go," she said passing a glass over to Natalia. "To changing times," she said, lifting her own.

"To changing times," Natalia repeated and did the same.

Olivia lifted her glass to her lips. She inhaled the aroma before taking in the transparent liquid and letting it wash over her tongue. She let it marinate in her mouth for a few seconds as she watched Natalia consume some of her own. "White's not so bad."

Natalia closed the space between them pulling Olivia into a deep kiss. "Not bad at all," she said once she was able to catch her breath. "But it tastes even better on your lips."

"It's pretty good on yours too."

The two of them sat at the kitchen table finishing off the bottle of wine while reminiscing about their lives together. They made plans for future family dinners and vacations. They celebrated the family they shared. Then they went upstairs and celebrated each other.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Chessy open up," Emma whined as she pounded on the door to her younger sister's bedroom. "You can't hide in there for ever. You're going to have to face him at some point." Emma had been at this for a good two hours. Francesca had come home in hysterics over seeing Colin Lewis, whom she had a pretty big crush on, kissing a friend of hers.

"I'm not coming out," Francesca yelled. "I hate them, I hate them both.

Emma rolled her eyes at her younger sister's theatrics. I swear that girl can be such a drama queen sometimes. "It isn't the end of the world, Chessy. If he can't see how special you are then he doesn't deserve your time of day," Emma tried to reason. "Come on. I went to the gym everyday for three weeks before I got into town. That means I can splurge a little," Emma sing songed. "Let's you and me order a pizza and grab some Ice cream. We can bad mouth boys and watch sappy old chick flicks."

After a few moments Francesca's bedroom door cracked open, "Butter Pecan?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Sure," Emma assured, looking down at the shorter girl. She thought about calling her mom and ma to inform them of the current state of her sister's heartbreak because Olivia was usually the one person that could calm Francesca down when she was being irrational. Fortunately Emma was able to calm the youngest Spencer-Rivera sister down, meaning Olivia and Natalia's little two day getaway to the Baur cabin could go on without any major interruptions. "I'll even let you choose what goes on the pizza."

"I know that trick, Emma," Francesca sighed. "You know I like pepperoni, olives, and mushrooms, the same as you," Francesca unwittingly gave up a small smile. "Just like I'm going to pick out the same movies you want to watch."

"I've been caught," Emma feigned upset.

"Yeah, like four years ago," the younger sister said derisively. "I just didn't have it in me to tell you that I wasn't as gullible as you think."

Emma crossed her arms and gave a false pout. "Apparently you found 'it', whatever 'it' is."

"I guess I did," Francesca answered. "So are you calling or what?"

"Fine, I'll call and order it," Emma said. "Hey, Chessy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can find it in you to tell Ava that that spinach, rice, and salmon things she makes is less edible than liquid cement?" Emma asked giggling.

"I plan to live to see fifteen," Francesca smirked."

"You won't make it that long if you ingest much more of that stuff," Emma countered.

"Who says I actually eat it?" Francesca laughed as she lightly pushed past her sister and continued on down the stairs.

"She'll be here in a couple of hours," Emma yelled over her shoulder. "She might kill our whole man-hating vibe. Something about happily married women around to gush about their newlyweded bliss obliterates the concept."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd miss Ian," Francesca yelled back playfully.

"Darn that Robert for making our sister happy and being decent to her after all she went through with that idiot," Emma said, failing miserably at her contrived upset.

"Some nerve," Francesca continued playing along as she saw Emma make her way down the stairs.

"It must be true love. Anyone that willingly eats that stuff Ava makes on a regular basis and without complaint has to love her. Plus Evan really loves him."

"He deserves to have a dad that actually pays attention to him," Francesca said, now being serious.

"Yes, he does," Emma said. "So do you."

Francesca and Frank's relationship began to deteriorate after she began to hit the double digits. She wasn't bothered by it much at first. She had two parents that loved her and she felt it everyday. It was when Frank had promised to come to Francesca's twelfth birthday party, seeing as how he would be in town to spend some time with Marina and Hennery that finally broke her. Frank ended up tying one on and didn't make the party. Being back in Springfield coupled with an argument with Elini seemed to bring out the worst in him. Luckily the party was over by the time Frank showed up stumbling through the door, smelling like a brewery and slurring his words. Olivia wouldn't let Francesca or Natalia anywhere near him in that state so she was the one that had to deliver him back to his wife and daughter.

When she returned Olivia explained to her youngest daughter that Frank wasn't feeling well when he had come over, but he had gotten her a wonderful birthday gift. Francesca opened the little jewelry box to find a sterling silver necklace adorning an angel with wings much bigger in ratio to the little body that sat between them. On the back of the left wing were Francesca's initials; while on the right were the words "Daddy's Girl". Francesca looked at the gift with wide eyes studying every detail for a few minutes before hugging her mom and saying, "Thank you, Daddy." The girl wasn't naïve when it came to Frank anymore. She knew that Olivia had probably feared her daughter's let down and must have purchased the gift just incase her fear was realized. Olivia never confirmed or denied the implication that her daughter had made, but it was understood. Frank and Francesca hadn't had any contact after that day. The man was too ashamed to face his youngest daughter again, even after Natalia and Olivia basically pleaded with him to reach out to her. Marina had considered pleading her father's case to her sister, but she figured that her words would only fall on deaf ears. The two sisters hadn't been very close since Frank and Elini had become an item again all that time ago.

"It's really sweet that he went with her to put flowers on Max's grave," Francesca said, ignoring her sister's latest comment. "Clayton told me that he and his dad saw them there yesterday."

Choosing not to push the Frank subject, Emma simply said, "It is. I think I'll go by there tomorrow and maybe see my granddad too."

"Do you want some company?" Francesca asked. Max had been born and left the world before Francesca had even been conceived but she still found herself feeling connected to the nephew she only heard about every so often. Along with being in the same age range, Francesca, Little Billy, and Clayton were able to bond and become friends partially because of their familial bond with Max. Clayton had pretty much the same experiences as Francesca had involving discussion of his brother. Little Billy, or L.B. as he liked to be called now, thought of Max as a brother the same way he saw Sarah as a sister. Even though Bill had come to terms with Remy having been Max's father, he still felt a fraternal link to the child and didn't feel any shame in it. All three of the teens had seen their loved ones morn when they thought nobody was around, even all these years later.

"Sure, but I want Mike to come too. I think if he is really going to fit in with this family, he should share in the experience," Emma said with a soft smile. She was anxiously waiting for her boyfriend to get to town the next morning. She'd met him over a year earlier on the NYU campus, just before she enrolled at Columbia University to get her master's in journalism. Mike had already gotten his and was working for a small news station in New York. The family seemed to like him quite a bit when they met him at Christmas and later during Easter. Though he had to work and couldn't accompany Emma earlier on her latest trip home, he assured her that he would make it before the anniversary festivities ensued.

"Aw, you just had to mention Mike," Francesca sighed. "Forget Ava ruining our man-hating session. You just screwed it all up by talking about your boyfriend."

"Sorry," Emma said blushing.

"No your not," Francesca groaned. "I think I deserve to call Mom now," the girl whined.

"Leave them alone, Chessy. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon and you can resume being a mommy's girl then."

"I am not a mommy's girl! And even if I was, I wouldn't be talking miss I'm twenty three and still go running to my Ma every time I get my feelings hurt," the younger sister snapped.

"You know, you were much more bearable when you were just a cute little kid? These teen years have really done a number on you," Emma joked.

"No, it's stupid boys name Colin Lewis. So will you call and order that pizza already?" Francesca feigned annoyance. "And don't think I've forgotten all that whining you did over Derrick. I may have only been six when you were all in love with the guy, but I still remember," Francesca huffed as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was hardly that bad," Emma yelled as she dialed the number to Company.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the younger sibling yelled from the kitchen.

Over two and a half hours, almost a whole Pizza, and two bowls of butter pecan ice cream later, Emma and Francesca sat on the couch leaning into the back of it. "I can't believe you conned me into watching this," Emma said with an over exaggerated expression. "What happened to you always being the one I can count on to have the same movie choices as me?"

Francesca had a devious smirk on her face. "What? I thought you would like it. It's one of the best chick flicks ever."

"Chessy, they barbequed a man and served him up to the cop that was investigating his disappearance/murder," Emma tried to reason.

"A fact that you didn't even get until I spelled it out for you," Francesca rebutted, laughing her way through the sentence.

"So, they still did it. Ma is going to flip her lid if she finds out I let you watch this," Emma shrieked.

"Relax," Francesca said still laughing. "Ma's not gonna flip I promise."

"Are you referring to the same Ma that I am? Natalia Spencer -Rivera? The same woman that totally freaked out when she caught Mom and me watching Boys on the Side when I was sixteen?"

"Well to be fair, that movie was a bit rougher than this one," Francesca said, no longer laughing but still maintaining a wide smile on her face.

"She let you see that?" Emma was always a bit testy when she realized that Francesca, being the last daughter to raise, got a lot more slack than she did when it came to things like this.

"Well she didn't exactly know about it at the time, but she did find out about it later after Mom came clean about us watching this one. Ma was mad at first but she got over it," the younger of the two explained.

"Ma has gone totally soft," Emma proclaimed.

"Or maybe she just has a thing for Mary-Louise Parker, the younger years," Francesca joked.

"Don't even go there," Emma whined. "That's the last time I let you trick me into watching random movies on cable."

"Oh okay, you big baby. I'm turning the channel so you don't have to endure the credits," Francesca grabbed the remote off of the arm of the couch and changed it to PBS. I love my sister but sometimes she can be so dramatic.

"Thank you," Emma said pleased with herself just before hearing Ava's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey guys," the oldest sister's voice penetrated the air. "Sorry about being late. Evan was determined to stay and hang out with Robert today, so I had to wait on him to get home." After three years of establishing the beacon Edgewater and then the Beacon Nashville, Ava felt the need to come home to Springfield. It had been years since she was able to see it as home. The last year or so of her life in Springfield had brought on a lot of mistakes and anguish for the woman. So much so that she was unable to see the small town as the same home it had become during the few years she was a residence. In the beginning she feared even visiting, but as time went on her visits became more frequent and she began to fall back in love with the town. Her decision proved to be life changing in all the best of ways. It was after moving back and taking over management of the original Beacon Hotel, that Ava backed her car into a hot little blue sports car. The damaged vehicle belonged to a contractor named Robert Fitzpatrick.

"Don't worry you didn't miss much; just some tomato movie that had nothing to do with tomatoes and everything to do with cannibalism." Emma said sardonically as Ava entered the living room.

"What?" She looked perturbed.

"Fried Green Tomatoes," Francesca simply stated.

"Oh, I love that movie," Ava said walking over and plopping herself down on the couch.

"I swear I have the weirdest sisters," Emma huffed in jest.

"I'd take offence to that if I didn't know you were referring to Lizzie and Chessy," Ava grinned.

"Hey," Francesca spoke up. "Maybe Lizzie but I'm as well adjusted as they come."

"I'm just teasing," Ava said. "So what are we doing now?"

"Wallowing over stupid boys," Francesca was quick to answer.

"I've done a bit of that in my day," Ava replied. "Is there a particular stupid boy you have in mind?"

"I'll give you a hint," Francesca said. "He's your brother."

"Aw, well I can see that I will be of absolutely no use to this conversation," Ava said in her plucky voice.

Francesca couldn't help but laugh. She understood why Ava couldn't take sides and imagined that the idea of her younger sister having a crush on her younger brother had to be a bit off putting for the oldest sibling. As she laughed Francesca heard her cell phone going off and reached into her pocket to retrieve it. "It's L.B.," she said still smiling. "Hey L.B." she said into the phone while making her way up the stairs. "Yeah, can you believe that?"

Emma and Ava watched as their younger sister disappeared around the corner on the way to her room. "I'm telling you, those teenage years are turning our sweet little Chessy into a pod person," Emma laughed.

"Your first few teen years were pretty hard on everyone too," Ava winked.

"I was in no way that bad," Emma's reply still held laughter yet a serious undertone lingered.

"If that's what you want to believe," Ava smiled.

Emma wanted to change the subject. She thought that it was the time to ask what she'd wanted to ask for the past few days. She looked into her older sister's eyes that seemed to be full of so much happiness, and debated with herself as to whether or not to risk it. Ava began to recognize the look in the other woman's eyes as they looked into her own. She straightened herself up and beat her sister to the punch. "I'm fine Em," she said gently. "So is Evan. I don't care if he goes to prison or not. It has absolutely no affect on me or my son."

Emma looked skeptically at the taller woman. "Are you sure? I mean….it's a big deal."

"Yes, for him it is. For his new family it definitely is. I feel for them, I really do but my main priorities in this are my son and husband," Ava said resting her head on the couch. "God I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this."

After a few moment of pause Emma whispered, "Say what?" She motioned her hands indicating that she wanted her sister to go on.

"For the first time since we split up, I am so relieved and happy that he threw any kind of relationship he could have had with Evan away. I'm so glad that he didn't make any effort to see him in the last five years. Now my son can move on. He doesn't have to worry about his father going away because he already has and now, now he has a dad that's there for him. He has a dad that spends time with him and makes him feel deserving. Robert is the father I want Evan to model himself after, not Ian."

Emma just smiled and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. She thought about how much her sister and nephew had to go through at the hands of her ex brother-in-law. Over six years prier, Ava had informed her then husband that she would be taking the job her mother had offered her. Ian wasn't very pleased by his wife's determination but backed off when she told him that if he wasn't going to support her the way she had supported him, she would leave him.

For the following six months Ava had been on top of the world. Her son was healthy and for the most part happy, she was overseeing renovations on a hotel property in Edgewater, Emma loved her time at NYU, and she was happy to be able to see her kid sister more often. Ian seemed to really be in her corner as well. He started to revert back to the charming man he had once been when he was still wooing Ava. Things seemed to be back on track for the couple.

After a day of shopping with Emma, Ava found that she couldn't wait to get home. She and Emma decided to forgo their planned dinner and movie. Emma was determined to spend the evening with her nephew so she basically demanded that Ava pick him up in a few hours. Ava was anxious to spend the evening with Ian knowing that the next morning she, Evan, and Emma would be heading to Springfield for the Thanksgiving weekend and Ian would be staying behind to work. When Ava got home she was welcomeg with the blaring sounds of Itzhak Perlman's Concerto In D, Op.35: II. Canzonetta: AndanteViolin. She wasn't a huge fan of the master of the violin's music but Ian loved it. He often locked himself away in his home office listening to the music on his iPod. Ava found herself following the sounds of the music to her bedroom.

Ian had made all kinds of choices during there marriage, some good, many bad. Whether his most resent choice was good or bad, was yet to be determined as Ava watched the seen that played out in front of her. Ava felt that it was an eternity of being frozen in her place, unable speak or rip her eyes away. The young woman in her bed, no older than twenty, locked eyes with her in mortification. Ian's latest choice was all of 5'2, with a diminutive frame, and long auburn hair.

When Ian noticed his companion's loss of vigor, he surmised that he had been caught. He immediately threw himself off of the woman beneath him, turned the stereo off and attempted to explain the scenario away. The auburn haired woman frantically began to through her cloths back on in hopes of accessing a speedy escape. As she attempted to push past Ava, the tall brunet grabbed hold of her arm and thanked her before letting her go. The other woman had no clue why she was being thanked in this situation but she didn't stick around to find out.

Yes, Ian had made a lot of choices in their marriage but Ava decided that this one was the best. It was the choice that would finally give her the strength to leave. Ava didn't say a word as she began throwing additional clothes for her and her son into the previously packed suitcases that were intended for the trip home the next day. Ian begged and pleaded but she refused to be deterred. Eventually he blamed her need to work for his renewed philandering behavior, but she kept up with her resolve.

Ava checked into a hotel that evening and later picked up her son, not saying a word about what had transpired earlier to her sister. The next day she picked Emma up, and they went to the Airport together. The whole trip home she never discussed the situation with her family. Upon her return to NYC, she filed divorce papers. Knowing that Ava had signed a prenuptial agreement, and not wanting his own misgivings in the marriage to become a matter of public scrutiny, Ian decided that he wouldn't contest it. He knew that he had broken things permanently. When her family found out they refrained from being overjoyed, but they couldn't help but be relieved. Jeffery wanted to give Ian a huge piece of his mind but Ava wouldn't let him. She had let her husband take enough from her, she wasn't about to let her father perpetuate things even further with her soon to be ex.

Less than a year later, Ian remarried to a former debutant from Georgia who was also a beauty queen in her own right. The new Mrs. Donavan became pregnant not too long afterwards, which made Ava laugh. Apparently Ian had a way of knocking up his wives right away. Now five and a half years later Mrs. Donavan number two had given birth to three children in all and was nervously waiting to see if her husband would really be convicted on money laundering charges.

"What's going on in here?" Rafe's voice boomed through the air. "Did we interrupt some sisterly bonding moment?" Rafe was standing by the kitchen entrance with Ashlee in toe.

Emma looked up at her older brother smiling. "Nope, not at all," she chirped. "I wasn't expecting to see the two of you until tomorrow morning but I'm always happy to see you."

"You don't have to butter me up, Munchkin," Rafe said. Emma had long since given up on protesting her nicknames. It was an inevitable fact in her life that she wouldn't escape them. "I already said that Ash and I would be here bright and early to help set up for the party." Ashlee nodded in agreement.

"I'm not trying to butter you up," Emma retorted. "I really am happy to see my big brother and sister-in-law."

"Speaking of that," Rafe cleared his throat. "James and Daisy send their love. They wish they could be here but they really wanted to give her parents a chance to bond with Bobby. Apparently our god son is having a great time in Greece.

"I wish they could be here, but I'm glad that they're having such a good time."

"Us too," said Ashlee.

"I could use a Nicky fix right about now. Where is he?" asked the twenty three-year-old.

"You didn't want to see us. You just want to see the kid. I got your number," Rafe joked.

"Out shined by my own son," Ashlee laughed. "I knew it was bound to happen."

"Ash, no matter how many best sellers you churn out, the kid will always win with his Aunts," Rafe said with mock sincerity.

"So where is my nephew?" Ava asked cheerfully.

"At your house with his cousin," Ashlee answered.

"He wanted to spend some time with Evan and his Uncle Robert. I think I'm jealous that my son ditched me to spend time with my brother-in-law and nephew," the only man in the house grinned.

"My boys are a blast to be with," Ava smiled.

"Where's the kid?" Rafe asked in reference to Francesca.

"She's upstairs on the phone. One minute she's all glum over Colin, and the next she's running off to talk to L.B. on the phone," Emma giggles.

"My brother," Ava pointed at herself and chuckled then pointed at Emma, "Your nephew."

"L.B.'s also Rafe's second cousin," Ashlee laughed.

"This town really is way too incestuous," Emma grumbled.

Rafe glared up the stares. "She's too young to be thinking about boys at anyway."

"Rafe, you've been through this with Emma," said Ava. "It was bound to happen to Chessy too."

"Just don't embarrass her like you always did to me," Emma groaned.

"I never embarrassed you," Rafe protested. "I simply let them all know that I was looking out for my kid sister. They just needed to know where I stood that's all. If that kept any boys away then they weren't worthy anyway," her brother shot back with an all knowing look on his face.

"Just don't have one of your little chats with Mike, okay?" Emma nearly begged. Thinking about the talk Rafe had with Derrick just before she and the boy decided they were better off as friends.

Rafe's smile turned roguish before saying, "We already had it at Christmas and he's still around. You may have actually found a keeper."

Emma looked at her brother nervously. She wasn't sure what she was more surprised about. Was it that her brother had gone behind her back yet again and talked to her boyfriend, even though she was a grown woman? Could it be that he hadn't completely scared Mike away? Maybe it was that Rafe was so flippant about telling her what he had done. Emma settled for all three as her mouth hung there agape.

"Close your mouth, Munchkin," the man said smiling. "You wouldn't want a fly to find its way in there."

Olivia and Natalia laid together curled in the bed of the cabin. It had been a long day of love making and now they were on a break. "Chessy hasn't called us since last night," Olivia observed. "Maybe we should see how she's doing."

"She's fine," Natalia tried to comfort. "Emma's there with her and I'm sure that Ava tore herself away from Robert long enough to swing by too. "I'm almost certain Rafe isn't going to stay away either."

"I know, I'm just surprised she hasn't been blowing up our cell phones," Olivia answered.

"I'm sure she just doesn't want to interrupt our last day of vacation," Natalia offered. "And they're probably plotting the anniversary party as we speak,"

"I suppose thirteen years of wearing rings and using the wife title means a lot huh?" Olivia winked.

"You better believe it," Natalia replied.

"Y'know, some people thought this was just another one of Olivia Spencer 'flavor of the week' things, and most of those that didn't think like that, expected us to be done within six months. Then we got married and they gave about three months before I did something stupid to break your heart," Olivia said gazing at the ceiling.

"We showed them didn't we?" Natalia said as she brushed a finger over Olivia's cheek.

"We sure did," the green eyed beauty said before pulling her lover in for a long surging kiss.

"Let's just make sure we prove them wrong forever," Natalia said as they parted, still tangling her digits through Olivia's now died brown locks.

"I'm with you there," the other woman replied before instigation another smoldering kiss. When the women finally parted Olivia gasped for air before saying, "Maybe we should practice our surprised faces."

"I think I can help you out with that," Natalia purred.

Olivia yelped at the feeling of Natalia's hands under the blanket. "Mrs. Spencer-Rivera you still manage to surprise me all these years later," she said seductively.

"I try," Natalia stated before throwing the blanket over their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia pulled up next to the farmhouse before cutting off the engine. She turned to look at the woman next to her with the long salt and pepper hair. She smirked thinking about how her wife would taunt her about her need to preserve every ounce of youth she could. Olivia was all about the dye jobs and Botox, while Natalia could trust that she'd age gracefully. The Latina would never try to stop Olivia whenever she got into her "fix it" mode, but she openly stated that she didn't think it was necessary. Olivia was honestly aging beautifully, though she didn't believe so. "You ready to go in there and act all surprised?"

Natalia toyed with the fourteen karat gold St. Monica medallion her wife had gotten her as an anniversary gift. She was the patron saint of married woman and mothers. Though Olivia hadn't come around to being religious, she knew that Natalia's faith was unwavering. She respected it and after Francesca was born, she consented to Emma and her youngest being raised in the faith. Olivia knew that they wouldn't be berated the way she was growing up. Natalia would never use the lord's name to invoke sadness in her children the way the older woman's mother had. While some may have thought Olivia chose a gift that was lacking in flair, anyone who knew the woman well, would have known it symbolized so much. The younger woman didn't wear flashy jewelry, it wasn't her style. But if anyone were to look the gift up, they would see that due to the style and materials that the medal was made from, it was far from a cheap gift. Olivia only hoped that her wife wouldn't be the one to do it. However it was unlikely because that wasn't Natalia's style either. "I think I am," she answered.

"We can let a couple of the guys get our stuff out of the trunk later," Olivia chuckled.

"That was my plan," Natalia replied.

"Except for this. I can't leave it out here." Olivia was referring to the anniversary gift Natalia had gotten her. It was a platinum plated digital picture frame with an affinity symbol on its upper left and bottom right corners. The name Spencer-River was splayed across the top. The picture frame was already loaded with pictures spanning from Ava's childhood pictures during Olivia's absence in her life, to a few weeks prior at Nicky's sixth birthday party. Olivia beamed at the sight of Wedding photos of her and Natalia, Rafe and Ashlee, and Ava and Robert. Pictures of newborn family members followed by photos of aging into children, teens, and adulthood stayed preserved in the device.

"You just want to show off your new toy," Natalia grinned.

"You bet your hot ass I do," was Olivia's blunt reply.

"Come on sailor, let's make a big production of getting to the door so they have some warning if they don't already know we're out here," the Latina said.

"I only see Emma, Rafe, and Ava's cars," said green eyes. "Maybe they decided this should just be a family affair," she said before stepping out of the car.

"Could be," said Natalia.

The couple linked arms and walked through the back door. When they stepped into the kitchen Ava, Robert and Evan sat adjacent from Rafe, Ashlee and Nicky. Emma and Francesca sat at opposite ends of the table. "Happy Anniversary," they all chimed.

"Thank you," the two women said collectively.

"What's going on here?" Olivia feigned ignorance as she placed the picture frame on the counter.

"Oh come on," Emma laughed. "You know perfectly well there's a party in the works, but the joke is on you because it doesn't start until five."

"We figure the two of you would want to unwind before having to deal with the whole town," Rafe said.

"It isn't here either. I booked one of the Beacon ballrooms and it will be a catered affair," said Ava.

"I took the liberty of laying out some formal attire for the two of you. The dresses are hanging in your bedroom," Ashlee moved to say before anyone else could speak over her again.

Francesca spoke up, "They are so pretty. Ashlee really did a good job."

"You guys are the best," Olivia said before making her way around the kitchen giving out hugs.

"Of course they are," Natalia beamed, not too far behind Olivia. "They came from us didn't they?"

"Can we give them the present now?" Evan asked impatiently.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Nicky, who was now at a stage where he wanted to do everything Evan did. Evan had no complaints about being looked up to.

"Ohhhh, a present for us?" Natalia flashed her dimples at the two hopeful children.

"I think it's about that time," Robert smiled. Let's go into the living room, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Francesca nodded.

When the older couple made it into the living room they were both struck with awe. Spread out across the only remaining pictureless wall was a beautiful wall hanging framed in lace. In the center was one of Olivia and Natalia's wedding photos printed on the fabric. Embroidered atop the image the words Olivia & Natalia June 8th, 2023. Under the photo were two adjoining golden hearts with 13th in the center.

"This is so beautiful," Olivia began to tear.

Natalia had already begun to cry and at the moment found herself speechless.

As she attempted to wipe her tears, each member of the family began handing off a lace rose, with an embroidered peace of fabric attached. Each little peace of fabric had a member of the family's name stitched onto it. Lastly came two lace butterflies which were stitched together by the bodies. Each woman's initials displayed on the wings.

"Because only together, can you take flight," Francesca explained before the question could be asked.

Natalia went to her youngest daughter and held her tightly in her arms. This hadn't been at all what she expected to come home to, but it was the best feeling in the world. Olivia didn't know exactly how to show what this had all meant to her.

"If your wondering what's up with all the lace," Ava spoke, "the thirteenth year is the lace and textiles anniversary. We decided to stick with the former."

"Come here you," Olivia finally managed to get out. She wrapped her arms around her oldest and said out loud, "I love you guys so much. I couldn't ask for a better family, you know that?"

When the women took leave of their family in pursuit of getting ready for the party, they found two dresses hanging at the front of their closet. Each dress had a note attached to the hanger it hung from. The first dress was a dark blue one sleeved gown with one wide flowing sleeve, accompanied by a strap on the other side. It had a banded waist and lace overlay at the bust. The note on its hanger read,

**Dear Olivia,**

**As soon as I saw this dress I knew it was for you. I know that you'll wear it with all the confidence in the world. Your elegant demeanor is one of the many traits I admire in you.**

**With love,**

**Ashlee.**

**P.S.**

**I'm way passed the sucking up to the mother in law stage, so know that I'm being genuine.**

Olivia cracked a smile, thinking about how incredibly sweet and very Ashlee the gesture was. The older woman took a moment to take pleasure in the fact that even in their fifties; she and her partner were still able to wear gowns such as the ones before them with class and dignity. The note on the second hanger read,

**Dear Natalia,**

**I know you don't like to be very flashy and I wanted to honor that, however, I also wanted to showcase that glamorous side that you only let out every so often. I think I found a balance.**

**With love,**

**Ashlee**

**P.S.**

I think Olivia will like seeing you in it as much as you'll like wearing it.

"That's so sweet," Natalia voiced as she looked over her dress. The floral print gown had tank straps, v-neckline, and banded waist with black lace overlay on the bust as well. "They really put a lot of work into this," she smiled.

"They did," Olivia confirmed. "Now for the hard part. We have to find the right pairs of shoes to wear with these gorgeous things."

Two and a half hours later Olivia emerged from her bedroom fully dressed and accessorized. Olivia pinned her shoulder length hair up in a bun, bringing attention to the white gold purl hoops adorning her ears. She wore the matching necklace and settled on wearing a pair of ridiculous stunning four inch wrapped black heels made with leather lining and straps. She drank in the radiance that was her wife, who had been finished getting ready for and hour and half.

It always amazed Olivia how much work and time it took to get her self ready, while Natalia seemed to become a complete beatific display almost effortlessly. Natalia dressed with more simplicity than her lover. Even after thirteen years of marriage Olivia couldn't shake her wife's simplistic style. She was secretly happy about it though. She felt Natalia was at her most stunning when she kept it simple. Natalia complemented her dress with her new St. Monica mediation. She allowed her hair to flow to her back and beneath the main she sported a pair of black dangle earrings in the shape of hearts. On her feet wore a simple open toed black heel.

Every one had gone and the ladies were awaiting the limo that would be delivering them to the hotel. They sat on the couch holding hands with one another. "The kids have already outdone themselves and we haven't even made to the party yet," said Olivia.

"I know. If we get all this for thirteen, imagine what fifteen or twenty will be like?" Natalia spoke leaning into her wife.

"I'm so glad we're here." Olivia's eyes twinkled. "This is the kind of happiness I always strived for."

"Yeah?" Natalia said, not as much as a question but a confirmation.

"You know my track record. Who would have guessed that with all the men I've tried to wrangle, it would take a woman I didn't even get along with in the beginning to keep me in line?"

"You fell for the competition," Natalia laughed.

"There was never a competition," Olivia began. "Gus would never have left you for me."

"How could you know that?" The younger of the two asked. "You're kind of irresistible."

"Because I couldn't imagine leaving you for anyone," Olivia answered.

As Natalia leaned in to kiss her wife she was interrupted by the sound of the ringing doorbell. "I got it," she said standing up to answer the door. She walked to the front door and opened it to see the Limo driver. Levi was a regular driver for the Beacon. The hotel had a standing contract with the limo company for its V.I.P. gests. "Hello Levi," Natalia greeted.

"Hello and happy anniversary," the middle aged redhead replied.

"Thank you," the couple said simultaneously.

"You're welcome. I believe I was commissioned to make sure you made it to your party on time," said Levi. While Levi was very professional when doing his job, formalities had faded throughout the years between the man and the Spencer-Rivera family. They were close enough that it wasn't completely necessary anymore.

"A ride from our favorite driver is definitely a plus," Olivia chimed as she walked over to the door.

"It's my pleasure to drive two gorgeous women such as yourselves," the man smiled, and indicated their attire.

"You're so sweet," Natalia answered. "But the credit goes to our daughter in law."

"Somehow I don't think she can be fully credited. The dresses are merely pretty packaging, the women in them are the gift," the man replied.

Natalia kissed his cheek and Olivia gave him a quick hug. "Now as much as love all the flattery, I believe we have a party to get to," the older woman commented.

"Allow me to escort you to the car," Levi said before offering his arms to the women.

As they sat in the limo silently leaning into one another, Olivia and Natalia thought about moments throughout the years that defined who they were now. There were times of sadness, when Olivia was left without explanation, as well as times of joy, like the birth of their youngest. There were thoughts of Olivia revealing her rape, and thoughts of Natalia standing up to the father of their child. So many things had happened between them to bring them to this point in life. Olivia closed her eyes and was taken back to a phone message left by Natalia years earlier.

_Hey Olivia,_

_I just called to say I love you. You must be in a meeting or something. Francesca and I are just sitting here waiting on Emma to get home from school. I'm thinking we can have some chicken and rice for dinner. Maybe when Emma gets done with her homework we'll bake some cookies. Anyhow, we miss you and we can't wait for you to get home. So call me when you get this okay. As much as I love hearing your voicemail, I'd much rather hear your voice live. Love you, bye._

Olivia smiled to her self and squeezed her wife's hand. Natalia shifted in her seat and thought about a conversation she had with Frank a couple of weeks after she kicked him out of the farmhouse for disrespecting her new bride.

_How can I be in love with Olivia Spencer? Wow, where do I begin? I love how she commands a room whenever she walks into it. I love her charm. I love the stupid jokes she tells even though they aren't usually funny. I love how she protects the people she loves. She does it so fiercely without hesitation. I love how she shows me all the ways that I'm capable, even when I don't always believe that I am. I love how she can infuriate me one minute, and have me laughing so hard the next. I love how grumpy she is in the morning before her coffee. I even love having to be the one to coax her out of bed. I love how she looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. I love how she loves our kids; how she loves me. I love the way she makes me feel in my heart and soul. I absolutely love the way she makes me feel when we're…..well some things are better left private. Those are just a few of my favorite things about her. There are far too many to count. I imagine there will be plenty more to come throughout the years. So you see? You have to let go. I didn't mean to hurt you, neither of us did. But if you keep doing this, it's just going to eat away at you and you won't ever be able to find real happiness with Blake, or anyone else. I have mine; it's time you go find some of your own. I'll call you a cab. You shouldn't be driving in your condition._

Her former fiancé had hit a low point for a time. He seemed to challenge her at every turn for a while. It was a fact that forced Natalia to disregard the man's feelings more than once. She found herself saying things to him that she never would have before. It took Elini's return to fully get him off of her back. Just as Natalia's memory began to take leave of her mind another quickly replaced it. It was in the mist of wedding planning that the topic had come up.

_"I've loved you for a long time, Natalia. I just didn't always realize it," Olivia had said._

_"How long is a long time?" The raven haired Latina chirped._

_"I can't pin point it exactly but I know it was there when you were barging into my suite all the time, forcing me to eat and whatever else," Olivia smiled._

_"You couldn't even stand me then," Natalia said in disbelief._

_"I know it seemed like that. I was trying to convince myself just as much as I was trying to convince you. I remember thinking all this stuff. I would think about how I would say it to you, but every time I tried I just ended up insulting you instead. I remember imaging myself saying, 'Look, I know I told you to leave. I screamed it. You were the enemy a couple of months ago. I know I can be really mean to you at times but I don't mean it. I don't know how to explain it. I miss Gus so much and I hate that he had to die. Now his heart is beating in my chest and you're here in my face all the time trying to save me from myself. I don't get it. Why do you stick around for a miserable bitch who tried to steel your husband from you? You gave me his heart, that was way beyond the call of duty but here you are. I hate to admit it out loud but whenever I go off on you, I always hope that you'll stay. Please don't ever leave me.' I wanted so badly to say it, but I couldn't seem to let myself." Olivia was running the back of her hand over Natalia's cheek at that point and the younger woman brought it to her lips, kissing its palm._

"Even when I did leave, I always came back," Natalia simply stated.

"Every time," said Olivia.

"I stopped leaving a long time ago," Natalia spoke allowed.

"What was that?" Olivia questioned bemused.

"Oh, I was just remembering some things," Natalia assured.

"Me too," Olivia said. "We have some pretty great memories under our belts."

"That we do," Natalia replied as the vehicle came to a stop at their destination.

"Levi says they're five blocks away," Ava yelled over the talkative crowed.

"Doris and I will head out there to meet them," chimed Blake.

"Okay, try to stall for a few minutes," the tall brunet replied.

"Just let me put our gift on the gift table and I'm there," said Doris.

"Yes dear," said Blake before kissing her partner on the cheek.

Ava looked over to the corner of the room and saw Francesca was giggling at something Clayton had said. Colin was standing next to Reva and Josh, glaring at the pair from a few feet away. Emma walked over to her younger sister gesturing toward Ava. The two came to join her in the front. "Where's Rafe," Ava asked mildly panicked.

"He and Ashlee went to make sure everything is running smooth in the kitchen," said Emma just as husband and wife entered the room. Ashlee gave Rafe a kiss before walking over to Nicky and saying a few words in passing to her mother as the older woman slipped out of the ballroom with her partner. Rafe continued on to join his sisters. Robert, Evan and Mike soon joined Ashlee at a table near the five siblings.

Bill signaled to the group that he had gotten the camera system up and running again which was a huge relief. It had just stopped working for a couple of hours and they were afraid it would continue that way. They wanted it up and running by the time their parents got there, which is why Doris and Blake were sent to stall. "Alright we're all ready," said Rafe in relief.

"Where did you stash Uncle Sam?" Francesca asked.

"He's actually still in the suite," said Ava. "I'll text him to come down after they get in the room." She didn't want to chance the celebrated couple running into him on the way into the ballroom.

"Sounds good," the youngest replied.

Ava went to the podium and spoke into the microphone. "Everyone please be seated. The happy couple will be here any minute."

The gests began to obey the request and scrambled to find seats. The room had twenty large round tables, set up with beautiful purple and white table cloths and floral centerpieces. In the middle was a dance floor and a few feet from the stage was a long table meant to accommodate the family.

The projector behind the stage descended from the ceiling and a picture of Olivia, Natalia and the siblings on the day of their wedding popped onto the screen.

"This is so sweet," Reva chided. "It's so great that their kids would do something like this for them," the graying blond nudged in a not so subtle tone towered Jonathon, Colin, and Shayne, and grandson Hennery. Marina had calmed in the years since her father was left heartbroken by Natalia, but she still couldn't manage to bring herself to an anniversary party for the woman and the woman her father was left for.

"We get it, Mom," Colin spoke up before looking back at Francesca near the podium with her brother and sisters.

Colin liked the youngest of the Spenser-Rivera girls in a "more than friends" kind of way. Every time he tried to get up his nerve, in typical Springfield fashion, something always happened to stop him. The day before he was supposed to meet up with her at the movies but she never showed. Mia, a friend of Francesca, was coming out of the building when she spotted the boy patiently waiting for his companion. The two struck up a conversation and Mia ended up planting a kiss on the boy's lips. He quickly put a stop to it and decided to call and see where Francesca was. He didn't get an answer and had yet to talk to her since. When he tried to get info from Ava, his sister merely said. "I cannot get between the two of you," and left it at that.

Ava looked down at her cell phone still in her hand as she felt it Buzz and read the incoming text.

We're heading your way.

The Wolfe.

Ava chuckled at the woman's text signature and signaled to Clarissa to make sure the video presentation was ready to play as soon as the women were greeted by their friends and family. As the doors opened, Olivia and Natalia were welcomed with a resounding "Happy Anniversary!" Soon to follow was a video clips and pictures of the two with and without the rest of the family throughout the years. It ws rigged to repeat itself throughout the evening. Ava quickly shot a text to her Uncle while the room was distracted. Everyone's eyes went back and forth from the screen to the couple standing, looking on from the entrance. As the video came to a close the words "Thirteen Years and counting" appeared on the screen. Rafe spoke into the Microphone at the Podium. "Welcome to your Anniversary. Please make your way to the dance floor and have your first dance." The woman complied.

In the beginning the kids had planned to have their mothers' dance to "At Last" by Etta James, as that was the song the couple had first danced to at their wedding, but later found that another song better suited the current state of the relationship. Emma and Francesca had been concerned that the song choice would be cheesy, but their older siblings reminded them that their parents seemed to like cheesy.

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

"I never thought about how well this song fits us," Natalia said as she slipped her arms around her partner's neck. "It's perfect."

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

"If you would have asked me before now I would have said it was just about giving all the doubters the finger, but now that our kids picked it out I guess I could see how it's us," Olivia said with a wicked smile.

You're still the one

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

"Whatever," Natalia giggled. "You love this and you know it. No matter how much you try to fool me, I know your a softy."

You're still the one

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

"Don't spread it around. You know I have a reputation in this town," said the older green eyed vixen.

Ain't nothin' better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missin'

"Too late. That rep went out the window a little over thirteen years ago, Honey. Face it, it's dead and buried," Natalia returned.

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

"You just couldn't let me have it, could you?" Olivia joked. "My wife is supposed to stoke my ego from time to time."

You're still the one

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night

Maybe so, but you're here to stay so I'm not worried about it," Olivia tucked some of her wife's hair behind her ear before placing her hand back on her waist until the completion of the song.

I'm so glad we made it.

Look how far we've come my baby

An emotional Natalia and Olivia dabbed at their tears, both hoping not to ruin their makeup.

Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her brother's animated face. "Sammy!" Olivia bellowed with sheer exhilaration, throwing herself into a hug with her brother.

"May I escort you ladies to your seats?" The man asked as he pulled his sister in law into a hug as well.

"Of course you can," Natalia giggled through her tears.

Throughout dinner their loved ones regaled over the couple's history and there thoughts on it. Their older girls talked about how their family was full of love. Rafe discussed their rocky start, which had a lot to do with his own issues, but was worth learning to accept it because it gave him the family he always wanted. Francesca talked about how she hoped to be as good a mom as hers were. Doris made it a point of saying how crazy they drove her with their denials, and dramatics. After Blake elbowed Doris in the ribs for her comment, she described a couple that was truly meant to be together. Phillip thanked the woman for giving his daughter a stable, loving home to grow up in. Josh thanked Natalia for being the one to finally love Olivia the way she deserved, while Reva thanked her for snatching the former man eater up before she got her hooks back into Josh. Mel told them that if not for their example, she wouldn't have allowed herself to accept Cyrus' proposal eleven years prior. Jonathon talked about how he was so happy that he and Sarah had them all as family even if not by blood. Bill and Lizzie discussed how the women defied the odds. One after the other people gave the couple praise.

Lillian stood up to say how happy she and Buzz had been for them. He had died of a brain aneurism three years earlier. She explained that Buzz was looking out for them from Heaven and she was sure that he was pleased at what he saw. Olivia and Natalia held hands as the older woman spoke.

As the evening went on people mingled and danced. Sarah, Clayton, L.B., and Hennery orchestrated an ambush for Francesca and Colin, forcing the two to talk. By the end of the night they were dancing and making cute little longing adolescent eyes for each other. This wasn't lost to Rafe who pulled the boy aside to have a little "chat", a chat that didn't send the kid running from the room.

Later Mike asked Olivia, Natalia, Phillip and Rafe to talk with him in Ava's office, while Emma was being distracted by her older sister and Ashlee.

"How can we help you?" Olivia asked in her intimidating voice. She had an idea of what he wanted to talk about but she wanted to give him a hard time. She was quickly put in check by the woman next to her.

"Don't mind the tone, Mike. She's just in Mama Bear mode."

Mike took a moment to overcome the gaze he felt radiating from both Olivia and Rafe before speaking. "Okay here it goes," The tall blond took a deep breath and continued. "Emma and I have been seeing each other for over a year now. We love each other very much and I want to be with her forever. I want to be a part of your family and help add to it with her." Natalia knew what was coming but it didn't stop her from being all teary eyed. She and Olivia had spent the better part of the day crying. "I would really like your blessing to ask Emma to marry me." Before he could get an answer he continued, "I know my career is just starting out and we're young. I get that marriage isn't easy and we'll have to work at it but I want to be with her more than I've ever wanted anything." The man went to continue when Olivia finally cut him off.

"Calm down, kid. I think you're a pretty good guy. If my daughter wants to marry you, I don't see why I'd want to stop her." She chuckled at the few moments of terror that she'd sent through the young man.

"If is right," he sighed. "I have to see if she'll actually say yes."

"She will," said Natalia beaming.

Mike smiled bright before turning to Rafe. His smile quickly dissipated as his girlfriend's older brother looked at him with a face, void of expression. Phillip patted the man on the back and said, "I think you have the makings for a fine son in law."

"Thanks," Mike said still looking at Rafe.

"Just treat her with respect and we're good," said Rafe.

"I think we can all agree on that," Natalia chimed in.

"She'll say yes," added Rafe.

The group took a few more minutes to encourage the nervous boyfriend before returning to the party.

By the end of the night, after everyone had gone, the family was left alone in the empty ballroom. Olivia and Natalia thanked the children and spouses, along with the grandkids and Sam until they were blue in the face. They felt so blessed to have the life they'd been given. Even Olivia silently thanked God for giving her all that she had. Life was a true gift. She hadn't always known it. At one point she tried to take her own life after being rejected. At another time she wanted to die, knowing that someone she loved had died, leaving her what was his. Now she knew why she could never make that journey, She was meant to live so that she could take the path she was on now.

"You know, at one time I thought about trading you all in for one of those families of brothers that can sing and dance?" Olivia said in jest. Natalia gave her a warning look and rolled her eyes. "What? It could have been a real moneymaker."

"Olivia," Natalia said.

"It wouldn't have paid off nearly as much as you guys have though," Olivia finished.

"Gee thanks, Mother," Ava pretended upset.

"Or maybe it was just me that paid off," Francesca laughed as she slipped her arms around Olivia's midsection. Olivia placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and hugged her in return.

"You're definitely in a class all your own, Miss Chessy," she sighed happily.

"Mommy's girl," Emma joked.

"I'll admit to being a mommy's girl when you admit to being a Mama's girl," Francesca retorted.

"Touché," Emma replied as she went to hug Natalia.

"All right kiddies, that's enough of that," said Sam, now making his presence known.

"Yes sir," Francesca saluted.

"I guess we all better get out of here," Natalia smiled, suddenly wanting to get her wife to herself.

"No such luck," Rafe replied. "Ashlee packed you a bag and put it in the old suite. Sam and Emma are staying at the farmhouse with Chessy. We'll give you one more night of solitude before you get rushed back to reality."

"That's my boy," Olivia laughed as she hugged her stepson. "You'll always be my favorite son."

"Your only son," he said back.

"We go through this all the time, kid. That's just a technicality," she said as they parted. "I've been a stepmother once or twice before."

"Well your favorite brother thinks you two should get going so the rest of us can make fun of all the googly eyes and whatnot you've been making all night."

"Who said anything about you being my favorite brother?" Olivia said.

"I'm deeply hurt," the man feigned upset.

"I won't even call," Francesca said proudly. "No interruptions unless there's an emergency," Francesca paused before adding, "Like a real emergency this time."

Olivia chuckled and said, "You can call before bed, Chess. Your ma and I love to talk to you before bed."

"Me too?" Emma mocked.

"I think you may want to call us by the end of the night too," Natalia winked knowing what was to come for her daughter.

"Okay everyone lets get moving," Rafe spoke up, partially trying to divert from the hint his mother just gave. "We'll take all the gifts to the house and pack everything up down here."

"Yeah, get out of here already," Ashlee giggled.

"You're also the best daughter in law we could ask for," Olivia said.

"I know," Ashlee joked. "You two aren't so bad in the mother in law department either." Olivia handed a note to her daughter in law.

Later when Ashlee read the note it read,

**Dear Ashlee,**

**You have chosen two very beautiful gowns. We appreciate everything you've done, not just today but all the time. Not only are you the mother of our grandson and the wife of our son, you have been a rock to our son and a great asset to our family. You're so much more than a daughter in law and we pray that you know that. Never question your standing in this family. We love you so much.**

**Love the in laws,**

Natalia and Olivia

It was important for Olivia and Natalia to tell Ashlee where she stood with them. The women knew that their kids and grandkids knew how much they loved them. They told them constantly just how much, but they weren't sure that Ashlee knew how special she was to them too. She had been around for years and they were confident that she was meant to be a part of their family.

"What? No special letter for me? My mother in laws don't give me special notes" Joked Rafe.

"My mother in laws are better than your mother in laws," Ashlee said before sticking out her tongue.

As they all laughed, Olivia managed to say, "I can't wait to tell Doris."

"That aught to be fun," Ashlee replied.

Olivia looked over at her son in law and her son in law to be. "I'm pretty fond of you guys too. And don't get me started on my grand sons."

"Alright," Natalia interrupted. "We both love you all but we'll see you all in the morning. Make sure you call us tonight."

"See you tomorrow," came a group reply.

The woman walked out into the lobby and made their way to the elevator. "Maybe we aught to watch a movie or something when we get upstairs," Olivia said as the elevator closed. "Otherwise we'll be interrupted when Chessy and Emma call with the exciting news."

"I'll take my chances," Natalia chirped, before pulling her wife into a kiss.

The End.


End file.
